


Pokemon Story Chronicles

by GradeAMasterpiece



Series: Pokemon Story series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Canon Characters - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAMasterpiece/pseuds/GradeAMasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and/or short stories that detail background and other information pertaining to Pokemon: Nova and Antica and Pokemon Story: Sinnoh Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pokemon Story Chronicles, a tie-in to Pokemon: Nova and Antica. Before I say anything else, there are some things that need to be mentioned:
> 
> Setting: This is a collection of short stories and one-shots based off the aforementioned story. If you haven't read it, or are at least familiar with it, none of this is really going to make much sense to you.
> 
> Forewarning: This story does contain OCs (original characters), or at least some of the stories within it will. Again, you would know this if you had read my other works. Thus, there shouldn't be any surprise or outrage for this story having OCs in it. Other warnings include possible minor language, canon-typical violence, and mentions of death and other stuff. But it's nothing graphic or heavily described. 
> 
> Structure: Each entry will denote where the one-shot or short story takes place, who does it primarily focus on, and what journey during which it takes place and which story canon it is involved in. All of them canon considering they are background to past events for the OCs (and possibly canon characters). This story does not have an 'end' planned. It will be added to again and again, usually because there is something in the story that doesn't match the current flow but needs to be told.
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Game Freak (characters, concept, and creatures).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody starts his or her Pokemon adventure great. What were the trials and tribulations that one boy named Aaron had to go through?

**Title** : It Begins  
 **Setting** : Orre Region   
 **Journey** : N/A  
 **Characters(s) of Focus** : Aaron Shadow  
  


* * *

  
"I know it isn't as high as you want, Dad, but I'm trying my best…"  
  
This was the rueful voice of an eight-year-old trying to explain his performance after handing his report card over to his father. He was standing in the middle of the living room of their home, his brown eyes looking down in embarrassment, and trying not to peek at his father through his brown bangs until he heard him speak again. He was garbed in a simple but comfortable attire following his day from school: a black shirt and gray shorts.   
  
His father exchanged quizzical glances between his son and his report card from trainer school. Out of seven classes, he earned a marking of two As, three Bs, and two Cs. "Um, Aaron…you do realize these grades are decent, right?" He asked in an incredulous tone. The man wore a long-sleeved, zipped-up, burgundy, zipped-up jacket and dark blue hair. He also was wearing blue jeans.  
  
Aaron blinked, looking up and tilting his head, "They are?"  
  
"Uh… yeah." Mr. Shadow replied, speaking in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious answer ever. "Very few people can get these kinds of grades. Especially in trainer class where they gear you toward Pokémon battling and learning basic travelling skills. Besides, you're just  _eight_. This is great, son! All I ask for is your best. Though, I guess it helps to be meticulous… I never was. "   
  
"O-Oh…" Aaron blushed in embarrassment as he nodded slowly with a smile forming on his young face, "Okay, Dad."  
  
Aaron couldn't help it. It just felt in his blood to be thorough and precise. He would be able to avoid minor mistakes that could potentially affect the entire picture. Though, there was indeed sense in his father's words. Of course someone his age wouldn't be capable of that and get good grades. Would it come with age? He trusted his father's judgment. After all, his dad was an expert at Pokémon training.   
  
Mr. Shadow took on many Pokémon Gyms and won three League Conference Championships because of his effort. He even challenged two Elite Four members but suffered losses in both regards. It was such a shame that he ended his career prematurely at the young age of nineteen, losing in a certain conference and then finding out Aaron was coming along in nine months. Despite that, he was why he wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer.   
  
Other the other hand, there was his mother—a Top Coordinator. She won many contests using captivating and beautiful techniques and won three Grand Festivals. Aunt Catherine, her sister, even said she took on a Contest Master once, but lost unfortunately. Like her father, her budding career was cut tragically short when she got news a child was coming. Nonetheless, coordinating seemed like a profession suitable for Aaron: meticulous, precise, and thorough.   
  
"Now run along. Go see you sister Chandra." Mr. Shadow said, patting the young boy on the head and ruffling up his brown hair. Aaron smiled and ran out to the back, the early afternoon sun greeting him with warm rays of light.   
  
The skies were clear, partly cloudy and magnificently beautiful over Metropolis Town in the Orre Region. The name itself represented an oxymoron that the town built itself upon. A location with semi-tall architecture giving off a captivating light blue sheen with many other establishments available. However, its placement and population betrayed it. A town located in the outskirts of Orre with the vast desert on one side, Metropolis Town would often get overlooked. When travelers did stop by, they were tourists coming here as a sort of rest stop before going into the innermost portions of the region. Many of the buildings were unoccupied, and some were even tore down after awhile in order to make room for things more practical.  
  
Then there was the rural area where very few people actually took residence in. The Shadow Family did not mind, for it meant more land at a conservative price for their ranch and small forest.   
  
Standing on a section of the wooden gate was a young girl around seven years of age. She had bistre-colored hair and dressed in a white T-shirt and silver shorts. She was tending to her Spheal, not paying attention to Aaron as he ran up to her with a slightly envious expression.   
  
“I still can’t believe Mom and Dad let you catch a Spheal, Chandra.” Aaron remarked, “You’re really lucky.”   
  
Chandra looked at her older brother and giggled lightly, “I guess so, Aaron, that just leaves you without a Pokemon.” Such was another reason why Aaron felt like he was a bit behind. Usually, a group of siblings were supposed to receive Pokémon in order from oldest to youngest. However, with the Shadow Siblings, such a concept was inverted. Aaron, the oldest, would be last to get a lifelong companion—whenever that may be.   
  
“Chandra! Aaron! Come out to the ranch!”  
  
Chandra and Aaron recognized the voice to be that of their youngest sibling, Bruce. “Well, brother calls.” Aaron said as the two began walking, heading to the back of their home.   
  
The ranch was wide and spacious, possessing lush and manicured grass for the Pokémon of the Shadow Family to roam about freely as well as a pond for all Water type Pokemon. In the near distance was a small forest for any others who decided to roam into it. Standing near the porch, waiting for Aaron and Chandra, was a young boy with desert brown hair wearing a red shirt and baggy denim shorts.   
  
“So, Bruce, what’s up?” Aaron inquired once he and his sister approached Bruce.  
  
"Granddad wants us to check the Pokémon. The usual." Bruce said, gesturing over to the spacious ranch.   
  
This was a usual day for the three siblings. Aaron went to trainer school, Chandra practiced her music and tended to her Spheal, and Bruce stayed at home with the family as he was still too young. The tasks that which the children put themselves in were as followed: Aaron checked his mother’s Tauros and polished its horns, Bruce busied himself with feeding his father’s Fearow, and Chandra brushed the hair on her grandma’s Persian. Of course, this did not come without its expected mundaneness. Thankfully, however, progress was being made in the children's lives, starting when they acquired their Pokemon.   
  
Bruce was the first, receiving an Elekid when he was just five. Chandra recently acquired her Spheal. Now, Aaron was the only one left. All three of them had discussed intentions of going on journeys when they all reached the legal age unless something unforeseen cropped up when they were older.  
  
When Aaron finished attending to his fathers’ Tauros, he looked out into the wide pasture and the Pokemon roaming casually. It would be two years before that was possible. At least he had school and family to pass the time. But he wanted to get out and prove his worth and surpass his mother and father. He really wanted an adventure and fast, but he was only eight so he could not qualify for any leagues, not until he was 10.   
  
This thoughts were broken when flashes of lightning appeared in the distance.   
  
"Hey, you see that?" Chandra inquired, catching her brothers' attention.   
  
"I hope that isn't Elekid acting up…" Bruce sighed as he stood up. Curious, Chandra and Aaron decided to go with their youngest brother to investigate the problem. When they came upon the scene, Bruce's Elekid was indeed the culprit, but it wasn't the problem. Elekid's antennae were crackling with electricity, and something inside the bush it was facing was doing the same thing.   
  
Bruce stepped forward and kneeled down beside his Pokemon, “What’s going on?” Elekid jabbed a finger in the direction of bush, growling all the while.   
  
"Is something in there?" Aaron took initiative by approaching the bush with Elekid ready to defend him should anything happen. Cautiously, he parted the leaves and branches in the way and beheld a Magnemite, looking somewhat injured and afraid with electricity lacing its magnets.. Elekid let out sounds similar to barks as the static on its body intensified.   
  
“So this is what’s causing so much trouble?” Chandra watched the Magnemite from over her older brother's shoulders.  
  
"It looks hurt." Bruce pointed out, noticing how much it was cringing.   
  
"Go get Auntie, Chandra, she'll know what to do." Aaron requested. She nodded and took off, heading back into the household. Aaron looked at Magnemite, unsure of what to do. His first instinct was to pick up Magnemite and take it into the house with Chandra, but he had no idea of how to support such an odd lifeform in his arms. That, and it could potentially shock him. All that might make its wounds worse. So, he settled with just watching it and making sure Bruce's Elekid didn't antagonize it.   
  
Magnemite opened its sole eye and locked gazes with Aaron.  
  
The connection was forged right then and there.   
  


* * *

  
After Magnemite was patched up properly by his aunt, Mr. Shadow had contemplated releasing it back into the wild, but Aaron protested. He took care of Magnemite, making sure it was totally healed and even deigned to research ways to properly take care of a Magnemite. Weeks went by since that fateful day, and Aaron and Magnemite were inseparable. They warmed up to each other with every passing day.  
  
A year later, Aaron’s parents allowed their children to have a free-for-all, their first Pokemon battle. Chandra’s Spheal was the first to go since it was battling two Electric-types. And, because Bruce and Elekid had a whole two years of bonding under their belt, and Fire Punch, Aaron and Magnemite were dispatched soon after.   
  
"Looks like the old forgies get some learning to do~" Bruce taunted childishly, his Elekid imitating his expression, as Aaron and Chandra looked at him with unimpressed expressions. The rest of family laughed heartily, knowing full well Bruce probably had claimed one of the most permanent instances of bragging rights possible.   
  
"Hey! I'm learning plenty!" Aaron argued back as he picked up his Magnemite properly, "I'm doing good in my strategy classes!" At this point in Pokémon Tech School, Aaron was taking classes pertaining to strategies. Not only did he find them more interesting, but he also showed a natural knack as he procured high marks unlike his previous classes.  
  
Chandra opted for the most mature response ever: sticking her tongue out.   
  
"Now, now, that's over with," Mrs. Shadow reasoned, "We have to prepare for our night out, everyone."  
  
Usually, every month when they weren't busy, the Shadow Family would go out together and explore their fair town. A short excursion. Now that the free-for-all was done, they all began their preparations. Soon enough, the Shadow Family were out and about. They were divided among who wanted to do what and did everything accordingly. It usually consisted of wandering around because they didn’t buy much, enjoying the usual scenery that combined rural and urban.  
  
After approximately an hour of roaming, Aaron and his parents exited from the strip mall department of Metropolis Town. Aaron was busy talking to Magnemite as they walked. Mr. Shadow looked at Mrs. Shadow, who nodded her assent.   
  
"Aaron?”   
  
"Yes, Dad?”   
  
Mr. Shadow then reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a box. Both Aaron and Magnemite looked at it quizzically. After opening it, he presented a grayish silver hat with a significantly wide brim. “Here, son, a gift for you from your mom and dad.” He said as he put the hat on Aaron’s head.   
  
It was oversized slightly, purposely so that Aaron could still wear it when he got older. As of now, it covered his eyes.   
  
Aaron chuckled cutely as he lifted it so he could recover his sight.   
  
That hat would be his trademark. His most defining feature.  
  
And his parent's relic.  
  


* * *

  
"M-Mom…? Dad….?"  
  
It was a crosswalk, and they had the green light, so they had every right to walk into the street. They weren't jaywalking at all.   
  
"A-are you guys…. Okay….?"    
  
Aaron was sitting on the cold pavement after being pushed away by his father at the last moment. His nine-year-old innocence was waging war with primordial realization. He was smiling because he knew his parents were tough and strong, but he was trembling because he knew that truck came by at 95 miles-per-hour and landed on them after it flipped.   
  
"(Aaron… Hey! Snap out of it!)" Magnemite nudged the boy, trying to get him to move. However, Aaron's body felt heavy all of a sudden as if his feet were suddenly made of lead. Magnemite knew this was bad. This poor child had a front row seat to an accident that his parents were the victims of. Aaron was in a state of traumatic denial; he couldn't take his eyes off the overturned car, the broken glass, and metallic debris. He was waiting for his parents to emerge from the wreckage like a pair of comic book superheroes. Magnemite contemplated shocking him to his senses but would make things worse.   
  
"(Where the heck is the police already?!)" Magnemite screamed with rage, frantically looking around. It pained it to see Aaron this way and, perhaps, if paramedics acted quickly enough, Mr. and Mrs. Shadow could survive. On that note, the rest of the family seemed to be taking their time getting here as well.   
  
"Magnemite…" Aaron brokenly spoke. He was starting to sway, beginning to have trouble staying balanced even though he was sitting down. He felt lightheaded, everything around him becoming a sort of spiraling blur. His chest ached and pounded with the severity of a drum. Aaron didn't know what was wrong with him. All of these sensations and feelings were an unsolvable mystery to him. "What's… going…?"  
  
He fainted.  
  
That was the beginning of his necrophobia.   
  


* * *

  
In memory of his mother and father, that hat was endlessly treasured. It was never coming off his head unless it was absolutely necessary. Aaron, Chandra, and Bruce usually spent their grieving together and would often sneak out of the house to go to their burial site to go pay their respects.  
  
In a way, the untimely death of their parents jump-charged the siblings' ambitions. Chandra was starting to play her instruments better, Bruce was learning more and more about Pokemon, and Aaron finally managed to pass his classes and complete his studies at Pokémon Tech School. For the time being, Aaron settled being a Pokémon Trainer; however, his admiration toward Pokémon Contests never went away.   
  
Then came Aaron's tenth birthday, leading to now.   
  
"(How long have we been on the road?)" Magnemite inquired, examining its surroundings. It was a bright and sunny day in the Orre Region, nothing new considering that Orre consisted mostly of a dry desert wasteland. That was why the presence of Phenac City, a city of water and stone, was much welcomed. It was much-needed change to the scenery. Not helping matters was that it seemed to be the nearest civilization to Metropolis Town, which wasn't saying much.   
  
The Magnet Pokemon glanced at Aaron, who was busy pouting and twiddling with his fingers. "I don’t understand why none of my strategies worked… I'm losing too much… They should be making me win!" He whined.   
  
Magnemite sighed, shaking his head – well, body. Along the way, they had got into a few battles, all of which resulted in losses. Honestly, Magnemite didn't have much of clue what Aaron was trying to do. "(C'mon. Let's sit down.)" Magnemite floated over to the direction of Phenac City's famous fountain. Aaron sighed and followed, sitting on the stone while resting his chin in his hands while the elbows were propped up on his knees. "(Just take some time to think. Relax your mind.)"  
  
Aaron sighed heavily, "I'll do my best…" He was becoming increasingly disillusioned. He paid attention in class and tried to do something cohesive to what he thought was his niche. Aaron's uncle mentioned to him there was no shame in being precise and to always strive for being great and not to make mistakes that will cost him his career. Though, his uncle was probably mad at the blunders his brother, Mr. Shadow, made and was trying to make sure his children wouldn't go down the same path. Well, so far, no results.  
  
"Why the long face, cousin?"  
  
Aaron and Magnemite looked up to see a young lady with long dark green hair, a blue and slate grey, V-neck sleeveless shirt with slits on the sides, and bell-bottom blue pants with heeled boots. "Cousin Veronica?" Aaron blinked. With how busy his cousin was, he, Chandra, and Bruce infrequently saw her.   
  
"The one and only." Veronica said brightly, casting a glance toward Magnemite, "Ohh~ This yours?"  
  
"Yep. First one."  
  
"Aww, my oldest cousin has grown up!" Veronica gushed dramatically, scooping up Aaron into a tight bear-hug and causing him discomfort, "I remember when you, Chandra, and Brucey were only up to my knees! And when you little whippersnappers took baths together! And when you started a family food fight! OH THIS IS SO SAD!"  
  
"(People are staring.)" Magnemite deadpanned. Indeed, some of the passersby were watching Veronica be melodramatic.   
  
"Erm… sorry…" Veronica let go of her cousin and went back to the matter at hand, "Anyway, why are you here looking like a sad sack?"  
  
Aaron sighed heavily as he explained, "I've been losing a lot. I'm trying to apply stuff I've learned, but it's not working."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"You know, strategies and lessons I learned in Pokémon Tech School."  
  
Veronica, being more experienced, understood the problem. However, talking about it wouldn't do much good, not for a person like Aaron who learned by vision. "Okay then… show me." She requested, standing up and retrieving a Poke Ball out of her purse.   
  
Aaron looked at her like she was crazy, "W-wha?! In the middle of a city?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry! The people in Phenac City love a good battle!"   
  
With no more arguments, Aaron and Veronica backed up to give each other space. Magnemite hovered in front of Aaron while Veronica had released a Nidoqueen. "Start off, cousin." She said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smile. While she projected her usual chipper demeanor, she was internally ready to teach Aaron a little something about being a trainer.   
  
"Okay!" Aaron was aware that Nidoqueen was immune to Electric-type attacks, so he had to circumvent that somehow, "Magnemite, attack Nideoqueen with Swift from the front, back, and the side!"  
  
"(Uh, what?)" Magnemite was confused. Was he asking it to attack while performing the motions or attack when it got into those positions?   
  
"Thunderbolt."  
  
With a brief roar, Nidoqueen unleashed a giant bolt of yellow lightning from its horn while Magnemite was trying to comprehend its trainer's orders. The Thunderbolt hit Magnemite right in its face, blasting it backwards in one blow and causing it to smack into Aaron. Both individuals hit the stone with swirls in their eyes.   
  
Aaron and Magnemite tried to gather their bearings and process what happened. It started out like their previous battles, Veronica gave out one command, and it was over. A decisive victory in favor of her and her Nidoqueen. They came back to reality when they heard the approaching clicks of Veronica's boots.   
  
"I think I see the problem." Veronica said, helping her cousin up as Magnemite floated back into the air. "Have you Magnemite actually  _trained_?"  
  
Aaron and Magnemite looked at each other and then to the ground shamefully, "N-no…"  
  
"Aaron, I think you two need to work up your combat skills before implementing the strategies. And, after that, actually practice these strategies. You might be familiar with them, but your Pokemon won't be," Veronica crossed her arms as she cocked her hip to the side, "Plus, I think it's best that you try to come up with your own stuff, not spit out what you were taught in school. It's better that way."  
  
Veronica was the nearest he had to his mother and father, so naturally, Aaron was listening to everything she said. "Okay. We'll try that."  
  
Veronica then started rummaging through her purse, "I recommend you go somewhere that isn't here or the other regions. A place where you'll get some good practice in." She removed a cruise ticket from it and handed it over to Aaron, "Go to Gateon Part. That ticket will take you to the Orange Islands, specifically Ascorbia Island. Don't leave until you're ready. Promise?"  
  
Aaron flashed his cousin a bright smile, "Promise!"  
  
And the rest was history.


	2. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The academic prodigy, Jacob Forut, contemplates on what he has lost, gained, and still has missing in his life.

**Title:**  Wondering  
**Setting:**  Orange Islands, Ascorbia Island   
**Journey:**  Hoenn Journey   
**Characters(s) of Focus:**  Jacob Forut

* * *

  
Jacob Forut sighed as he not-so-enthusiastically scanned his surroundings, a grassy plain with a fair amount of trees present. He left lucky that he foresaw such a difficult day of school and opted to wear something comfortable: a sea green Polo shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes.  
  
“(Jacob, I’m not gonna lie),” Jacob’s Yanmega spoke as he lazily floated in the air, “(This is really boring…)”  
  
“I know, Yanmega,” Jacob dejectedly admitted as he sat down and placed his notepad beside him, “But it’s a class assignment, and you know how much I want to pass. This is the kind of stuff people who major in Pokémon Science have to do."  
  
The Ogre Darner Pokemon nodded in acknowledgement as he watched Jacob adjust his glasses that framed his burnt sienna eyes. "(But, tell me this. What does watching a Pokemon's behavior have to do with that? And I thought your major was Human Biology?)"  
  
"My _minor_ is Human Biology." Jacob corrected pointedly, "And it is advantageous to know a Pokemon's behavioral patterns because then you'll know how to treat them."  
  
"(Eh. Fair enough.)"  
  
Jacob and Yanmega were currently doing a class assignment for the Orange Islands Research and Biology Institute, the university Jacob attended. Here, he intended to graduate with a major in Pokemon Science and a minor in Human Biology, beginning his career as a Pokemon Researcher. His and the rest of the class’s objective was to locate a Pokemon, briefly summarize and annotate its behavior, and describe its appearance. They had the entirety of Ascorbia Island to do so and until the dismissal of school to submit their work. The details within the log and the quality of the examination would determine the grade. The classmates could not use their own Pokemon as a subject. Additionally, students would get extra credit for a particularly uncommon or rare Pokemon.  
  
Sadly, the aspiring researcher and his first Pokemon were having zero luck in doing his task at hand. They had spent the entire day walking and searching around only to find common specimen such as Magikarp, Bellsprout, Pidgey, and Duskull. For the grade Jacob was shooting for, they would simply not do. The only thing that was remotely close to rare was a Girafarig, but the thing escaped; however, that wasn’t before trying to obliterate Jacob and Yanmega with Psybeams for invading its, lack of a better word, 'privacy.' To make matters worse, approximately an hour and a half remained until the university ended all class for the day.    
  
The tan-skinned student sighed heavily before letting himself fall back onto the soft grass, “Jeez, who would think it would be this hard?”   
  
Yanmega hovered above his grounded master, crossing his thin arms and replying, “(Weeeeell. You shouldn't really be complaining. I mean, you're the one who decided to go for the extra credit. This is a self-imposed on your part, my man.)   
  
Jacob replied defensively, "Hey! Knowledge is power! Unless you aim big, you'll never be big!"  
  
"(But, man, J, when does common sense kick in?)"  
  
Jacob swatted at the Ogre Darner Pokemon, who skillfully dodged his predictable response. "You're not helping, you overgrown dragonfly!" He retorted, turning his head with a huff.   
  
"(Man, how does your mother deal with you?)" Yanmega asked with a sigh.   
  
"Support and love me, of course." Jacob replied in a tone that conveyed his response was the most obvious in the world. After all, if it were not for her, Jacob would not have been able to skip grades and still get a comfortable education. She was the first to put into motion the possibility of Jacob pursuing a higher level of education despite his young age. Thus, at the age of ten, Jacob was in the Ascorbia Island Magnum High School and now, five years later, he was in college.   
  
"(I swear to Arceus, Jacob, if I didn't know your mother, I would be scared of her.)" Yanmega said honestly as he descended downward and lied on his back beside his owner and friend.   
  
"What's there to be scared of my mother for?!" Jacob asked outrageously, turning his head to look at the Bug/Flying type as if he had grown a second body.   
  
"(For starters, she's a mixed martial artist,)" Yanmega explained, using his stubby legs as counters, "(Second, she's one of the most well-known Fighting type specialists. Third, she's a dojo instructor. Fourth, she's too quiet for someone of her quality. She's like of them silent but deadly type people, and that's _scary_!)"  
  
"I'm kinda quiet. I'm not scary." Jacob argued against the Pokemon.   
  
"(Jacob, there are zero things scary about you.)" Yanmega retorted matter-of-factly. Jacob scoffed and looked toward the sky, choosing not to speak further about the subject. However, the Ogre Darner Pokemon had something else he needed to voice, "(But, Jacob. All this time I've known you and Fisterre… but I ain't never seen anything, not even as much as a picture, of your dad.)"  
  
….  
  
….  
  
….  
  
Yanmega took note of the eerie silence that befell between him and Jacob, along with the rush of wind that seemingly highlighted his uneasiness. "(J?)" He leaned up and carefully watched his trainer. He had a vacant but depressed look on his face, unmoving and unresponsive.   
  
"I don't know my father."  
  
Yanmega's wings drooped, immediately feeling bad for bringing that up. "(Oh. Sorry.)"  
  
"No, it's ok…" Jacob sighed, closing his eyes, "You didn't know. After all this time, neither of us said anything to let you know."  
  
Yanmega, against his better nature, wanted to press on. Perhaps talking about it would help Jacob. "(So, so, you just never saw him? Mom didn't keep a picture of him? Not even a vague recollection of his appearance from your ankle-biter days?)"  
  
Jacob shook his head, "None of that. It's your typical case of a missing father.” He stared back up the sky. Sometimes, Jacob wanted to be like it and the clouds, masterless and free of worries. He was abnormal, a young teen freakishly ahead in academics, with a not-so stable life. He wished he wasn’t mature enough to understand that much.   
  
Simpler times, he desired, especially one when he knew his father.   
  


* * *

  
  
Barely six-years-old, Jacob shut out the rest of the classroom full of people two or three years older than him. To aid in that, he read an encyclopedia for the heck of it, hoping none of the other children bothered him. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his seat. “Y-Yes?!” He turned to the innocent girls standing over him.  
  
“JJ? Do you know what this means?” She showed him the English classwork. As soon as the teacher gave the instructions, Jacob was able to finish it in no time.  
  
However, Jacob did not want to express that. This was the time certain people developed pride. “I-I don’t know.”  
  
The other girl blinked owlishly at him. “Really? B-but you’re the smartest person on the island!”  
  
He shook his head, slinking away. “N-No. You’re mistaken. I don’t know the answer. Honest…”  
  
He refused to give anyone a reason he was an insufferable know-it-all, that he knew he was special. He knew he was an easy target for the unsavory, older kind. The less fuel they held, the better.   
  
Jacob was shy, not an introvert where one felt power in being alone. No, that wasn't it. Jacob wanted to be around people, to connect with them, but he just didn't know how. He carried that feeling all the way to high school. Evidently according the academic counselors, his 200 IQ necessitated skipping another few grades. Even then, at nine-years-old, Jacob walked into his homeroom like the floor will give out under his tiny body mass. Every step was so light that he made no sound at all. The boy was more fragile than a glass figurine.  
  
One weekend night, Jacob wandered through the dark halls of his home, yawning and rubbing his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he couldn’t sleep throughout the whole night. He eventually the warm orange glow belonging to the fireplace seeping around the corner.   
  
He walked into the living room. His mother, Fisterre Forut, a member of the Tenla Elite Four and a retired MMA champion, sat contemplative by the flame, her features illuminated by the flickering light, the only one in the room. Though the air was not smoky, Jacob smell the pine as it burned. The flames curled and swayed, flicking this way and that. An assortment of pictures stood above the pedestal thanks to their frames, but one was missing. It was in Fisterre’s hand as she looked at it with glazed eyes, lost in thought.  
  
Jacob tried to go in to see the issue, but his footsteps made the floorboards creak, alerting his mother of his presence. “Jacob? Is that you?”  
  
“Y-Yes.” He walked over. When he got closer, the picture in question was them celebrating his second birthday.   
  
She picked up him and sat him on her lap. “Why are you up so late?”  
  
“Couldn’t sleep.” His eyes were still drawn to the picture. Every catalogue was simply the two of them. “Has it always just been us?” The hidden question was simple: where was his father? He wanted to know.  
  
Fisterre placed the picture aside, growing quiet. He could see the internal conflict brewing her pupil-less orange eyes. With a heavy sigh, she finally said something. “Yes. I… I don’t remember his name. I never asked for it. I do remember how he looked. You can’t miss it. Stark white hair like fine silk and, believe it or not, bright pink eyes. That’s why your complexion is so much lighter than mine.”  
  
“So what happened?” Jacob nibbled at his bottom lip. “Did he… you know?”  
  
“No,” Fisterre said, stroking his head. “Jacob, I hate to tell you this now of all times, but sometimes, you’re going to make mistakes in your life. My biggest mistake was doing something that robbed you of a father. It was a moment of weakness. A handsome man was there to make small talk during a time when I was under so much stress…” Her demeanor broke for the slightest of seconds. “I just acted to get a brief release.”  
  
Jacob may not be adept in a lot of things other than school, but his natural intellect meant he was keen to picking up at least a few things. “So… I was a mistake…?”  
  
“No!” Fisterre exclaimed, frazzling her son’s nerves. Her face crunched up after she did, and she continued in a softer tone of voice. “Please don’t ever say that. While everyone has a regret in life, you will always be my greatest achievement. That’s why I’m with you every step of the way. It’s been tough, don’t get me wrong, but I want my child to succeed.”  
  
“O-Okay, Mom.”  
  
Giving him a kiss on top of his head, Fisterre set him down and stood up. “So, just hit those books. Don’t worry about those guys wanting you to succeed me as a trainer, as a Tenla Elite Four. Your calling is being a professor and researcher.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Yanmega inwardly smiled; at least he managed to get rid of that temporary sadness in his trainer. Talking could be therapeutic after all. "(Well, no duh, Fisterre loves you.)"   
  
"I thought you wanted to hear this! Not belittle me!" Jacob said defensively.   
  
"(Actually, you're the one who started it. I'm just the listener.)" Yanmega replied matter-of-factly. A brief pause from Jacob occurred as he glared at the Bug/Flying-type Pokemon. Seconds later, the bespectacled teen swatted again at him, scoring a hit. "(POKEMON ABUSE! I'M CALLING OFFICER JENNY!)"  
  
"Sure you will." Jacob said dully, calling out Yanmega's bluff.  
  
"(Okay, fine, fine.)" Yanmega had to put the conversation back on track, "(So, are there times you wish you knew him?)"  
  
Jacob sighed again, this time more heavily than the last times. "Several times. Most especially when I was younger." He sat up, hugging his knees closer to his chest as Yanmega flew up and roosted on his favorite spot: Jacob's head. "Don't get me wrong. I love Mom, and all she has done for me. And I appreciate her always she loves me every day. But, she's a busy woman. Having another parent there whenever she's not… that would helped to say the least."  
  
Even though Jacob was giving the short, vague summary, Yanmega already knew what he was referring to. A ten-year-old in high school and now a 15 (almost 16)-year-old in college came with heavy social consequences. Age barriers were the most prominent. Everyone was older than Jacob, so he had zero people to relate with. Being so smart was both a gift and a curse for him; there were times when even people would send hostile glares to Jacob whenever they saw him score the highest grades even without him saying anything. Yanmega, even as a Yanma, knew the effect all this had on Jacob. He caught him forlornly glancing at groups of friends passing on by on several occasions. In short, Jacob's intelligence promoted his friendless background. At least, only for a while.   
  
"(But, you got other people to help fill the void, right?)" Yanmega asked, reaching down to poke at Jacob's cheek.   
  
That brightened up Jacob's face. "Yeah, I do."   
  


* * *

  
  
Now, Jacob was ten-years-old taking the hardest classes in high school. It was virtually impossible to relate with anyone now. Being alone became an anguish rather than a salve, so to keep himself sane during lunchtime, he played a ‘rousing’ game of chess by himself. He constantly moved from one seat to the opposite, trying his best to emulate two people playing differently.  
  
When he sat down for the umpteenth time, a voice spoke out to him. “Chess is a lot more fun if you have friends to play it with.”  
  
Jacob looked to see a brown-haired boy his age peering at the chessboard in earnest. “U-Um…”  
  
Without prompt, his new company sat in the vacant spot across from Jacob. “I hope you’re good. I beat everyone in my family, so it’s not even a challenge.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Jacob did not expect much, but he decided to be polite and let the boy reset the board to start anew.  
  
The brunette flashed an amicable smile, now finished prepped for the game. “I’m Aaron.”  
  
“Jacob.” He introduced himself while fingering a black pawn, waiting for Aaron to make a move. Every rotation, he considered three different options. Underneath the table, his feet shuffled impatiently, but his expression remained cold and stoic. In a figurative sense, this mundane game was a fight for his life.  
  
But somewhere down the line, Jacob made a miscalculation. “That’s checkmate,” Aaron declared as his pawn took Jacob’s queen. “Good round.”  
  
Jacob exchanged incredulous glances between the final board and Aaron’s smiling face. He narrowed his eyes. “Best two out of three.”  
  
He wasn’t going to underestimate him this time.  
  


* * *

  
  
Meeting and travelling with some of his good friends certainly helped Jacob. His social life improved since he now had people to relate with. He even had a legitimate circle of friends. His attitude also changed, now longer being a scared and squeamish individual.   
  
He noticed the change some time after he, Aaron, and Ian finished their travels in Kanto. He was more articulate and less prone to stuttering and general awkwardness. In fact, after both the Indigo Conference and Kanto Grand Festival, when they were having a sort of 'What now?' moment, Jacob put forth the suggestion to keep going to Johto, saying that he was having fun doing something other than studying.   
  
During Johto, that was when he met Stephanie Penelope. A self-proclaimed "Fire-Type Extinguisher" who specialized in Ground-type Pokemon, she noticed he carried around a Quilava and demanded a battle. Whatever her Freudian excuse was, she left Quilava needing immediate medical attention.   
  
Jacob clenched a fist that he kept near his chest. He remembered being so helpless, unable to stop crying like a baby for Quilava's sake. It was like he reverted to his time before going on a journey. But, the night then, Jacob wised up.  
  
 _"I'm not.. gonna let someone hurt my friends like that anymore."_  
  
In a sense, both Aaron and Ian were inspirations for him. Because of them, he was able to dig himself out of despair and train for a rematch with Stephanie. That, and he loved his Pokemon – the ones who stayed with him the longest. Especially Quilava, his first Pokemon. She didn't deserve any of that. The results was Quilava evolving into Typhlosion and managing to stalemate with Stephanie's Swampert.  
  
 _"I'm not strong… but I'm not weak either! Not anymore!"_  
  
Now that Jacob thought about it, because of that event, he started battling significantly more afterwards. He supposed it came with newfound confidence. Even his mother commented on it when he returned home for school. Regardless, fond memories that time was.   
  
He sighed wistfully when a thought crossed his mind, unfortunately putting him back on the main subject of this conversation, "But, you know, even with all that, I still wish I knew my dad…"  
  
"(Let's hope he's not some evil mastermind,)" Yanmega joked and then mock-gasped in surprise, "(No wait! Maybe, all this time he was away, he fathered an evil genius! Like an antithesis to you!)"  
  
"Yanmega. I hereby forbid you from watching cartoons." Jacob asserted blankly, deadpanning at the sheer ridiculousness of that notion.   
  
Then, they heard nearby rustling and looked to see something galloping into the clearing they were at. It was a white-on-black zebra Pokémon with thick, pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back and hind legs. Its neck was bended down so that the face of the Pokemon could salvage the running water in the stream. Its neck possessed a spiked white mane, culminating at the front in a lightning-bolt-esque pointed extension. It sported stubby, triangular dark ears on its head with blue skin on the insides. Lastly, its hoofed legs were tipped with white, and its tail was stubby, white-colored and pointed.  
  
"(Hey, J! Check that out!)" Yanmega exclaimed, whispering so that his voice would not scare away the specimen. It was currently drinking water via a puddle in the ground. "(Is that something you could use?)"  
  
The orange-haired male was way too busy writing away at his notepad to acknowledge Yanmega at the moment, “-because of the lightning bolt extension on its head, I surmise it to be an Electric-type. And because it is drinking water, it must have characteristics seen in other quadrupeds, like an Absol or Delcatty. Plus, if it’s truly an Electric-type like its appearance implies, it could feed off on electrical appliances for more energy!”  
  
Yanmega shook his head, hearing his trainer yammer away flippantly. _"(Geek.)"_  
  
Jacob had a big smile on his face as he put the finishing touches on his report. At this time, the zebra-like creature decided it consumed enough water and skipped off expeditiously, “Oh man! It even has the typical high speeds of an Electric-type! Hold on, let me put that down!”   
  
"(Nerd.)" Yanmega said that aloud this time.  
  
"BE QUIET!" 


	3. Entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pokémon Coordinator who specializes in Ghost types, Ian Darusu, is a strange one. What happened to make a person like him become so interested in the bizarre yet be so driven?

**Title:**  Failure  
 **Setting:**  Initially France; transitions to Kanto and finally Lake Valor of Sinnoh   
 **Journey:**  Kanto Journey, then skips to Sinnoh Journey  
 **Characters(s) of Focus:**  Ian Darusu  


* * *

  
Pokémon Academy of Montpelier – a very prestigious school located in the heart of France. Many aspiring trainers came here to study and polish their skills and knowledge before actually going to the regions to show off their abilities. Its campus was divided into two sections – one centered around Pokemon Battling and other for Pokemon Coordinators. This school was the best in its area for such a purpose, and it was a blessing for any child whose parents earned enough money to send them here.   
  
The academy possessed a geometric shape, two arms extending from the main building that harbored a tall clock tower. Most of the bricks were a brownish-pink color that would perfectly complement a session of twilight should the time come. Within the space provided by the school's structure was a large courtyard.  
  
Within the walls of Pokemon Academy of Montpelier, there was a certain lecture hall that was comprised of rows of seats that housed approximately a hundred students, all of whom had congregated there moments ago. All of the rows curved so that everyone seated would be facing the desk-like podium with a microphone. Projection screens were fitted behind this podium, on the right and left sides of the hall, and one hanging above-head for those sitting in the very back rows. The professor stood in the front, having just arrived soon after the last of the class filed in. She was dressed moderately in a black shirt, white buttoned-down shirt, and an elaborate white blazer.   
  
Many of the young classmates were dressed differently as the academy had a liberal uniform system. This mainly stemmed from the fact that most of the academy students were rich and wore ornate and/or professional clothing to begin with. For those who decided to wear the uniforms, they were garbed in dark tan suits, white dress shirts, ties, and lower wear—for men, they were tan trousers; for women, they were tan skirts with the option of thigh-high socks or stockings.   
  
Of course, there were those who simply couldn't afford much of what the liberal Pokemon Academy of Montpelier offered.   
  
Such as Ian and Ivanna Darusu.   
  
Ten-year-old Ian stared with an extremely disappointed scowl at the results of his most recent test: a 45 out of 100 – a rather embarrassing F. He let the packet fall back on the surface of his desk with an ireful sigh, "Man. I actually studied hard for this one."  
  
Ten-year-old Ivanna, who was sitting by him, leaned back in her seat with crossed arms. "Sorry to hear, bro. If it weren't for testing procedures, I would've let you copied off mine." She offered consolingly.   
  
"Thanks, sis." Ian replied appreciatively, "I would take an 80 over a 45 any day of the week."  
  
Out of nowhere, a thick piece of chalk was volleyed toward to the Darusu brother and sister, nailing Ian right between his eyes and causing him to jerk back in a seemingly painful manner. " _Mr. Darusu_!" the professor chided in her natural French language, " _Since you didn't hear me a second ago, I said no more talking, for class has begun. Pay attention; perhaps you won't get the lowest grade in the class_."  
  
Ian slumped with humility in his seat as quiet strings of snickers and 'hmph's filled in his ears. " _Yes, ma'am, Madam Buchanan_." Ian replied after clearing his throat since French was only his secondary language to his primary English. The nearby snickering only ceased when Ivanna shot them a dirty glare.  
  
" _Now then… During a Contest, it is a coordinator's job to emphasize the beauty and dazzle of his or her Pokemon…_ "  
  
Ian and Ivanna thought them being in Pokemon Academy of Montpelier was an absolute miracle. Their parents considered themselves high middle class at best. Yet, how they managed to afford to send them here was beyond them. They supposed their goals predominated other parental concerns. Also, it perhaps helped that their aunt on their mother's side was Fantina, a Top Coordinator. It was because of her that Ian and Ivanna procured the desire to become Pokemon Coordinators. Irvin, on the other hand, had no real ambitions and painfully lacked the self-esteem to apply what he was learning on the other side of campus.   
  
However , Ian's academic performance was questionable. He consistently made the lowest grades – "lowest" meaning the lowest passable as faculty reserved the right to release students who descended past a certain grade point average. Ivanna did somewhat better; enough that snobby people around couldn't deride her, and Irvin did the best out of the three of them.   
  
As Professor Buchanan lectured about appeal statistics of a contest Pokémon, Ian stared on blankly as his mind was filled with thoughts. He wanted to get better, and but things were not going his way. When would he finally be able to go to a region and compete in Contests? When would he be able to catch a Pokemon and show his actual prowess? Grades didn't mean everything!  
  
 _"I don't want to be a failure…"_  
  


* * *

  
In the expansive main hallway located inside main building, there was a monthly tradition where academic advisors and instructors would collaborate, consolidate grades, and calculate every student's grade point average, rank them, and post them for display. Placements ranged from number one to number 400, mimicking the number of students currently enrolled. All of the students who were not in class currently were in this hallway seeing where they ranked in the entire school.  
  
Ian, Irvin, and Ivanna were among this crowd of eager, young students. However, unlike most of them, they were not expecting very much. When they were actually close enough to the large bulletin board, they searched all across it for their names.   
  
"I'm ranked 175th." Irvin announced as he approached his sister, his Natu positioned on his shoulder still as a statue.   
  
Ivanna looked at her other brother and smirked emulously. Irvin could swear that his sister was growing fangs. "Not bad. I'm ranked 202nd. I'm not that far behind from you."  
  
The two then looked for their other sibling, spotting him at the very end of the other side of the board. As they walked closer to him, they could tell something was amiss. He was stiff and unmoving, his head hung low, and his eyes were shadowed his black bangs. When they were close enough, Ivanna and Irvin noticed he was standing before his rank and checked it out.  
  
 _400th – Ian Darusu_  
  
He was dead last in the entire student body. Irvin couldn't really be that sympathetic as his self-esteem was probably lower than Ian's right now, but Ivanna's heart ached. She knew more than anyone that Ian tried to work hard and got nothing in return. Not to mention, the students around him took the whatever opportunity needed to harangue him. She sighed and tried to pep him up, "Listen, Ian—"  
  
"So, the school failure is last again, huh?"  
  
The Darusu Siblings turned around and saw a posse of the typical rich folks that attended the school. Their posture, clothing, and expressions exemplified both the good and bad of the high class members of society. However, they knew better. These were the ones thought themselves better than anyone they perceived lower than them.   
  
"I'm not a failure." Ian said quietly.   
  
"Can you guys please take a hike?" Ivanna demanded, narrowing her eyes, "We got better things to do than hear your prating."  
  
"Why do you guys even go here? Especially him. He'll never be a good coordinator with how he performs."  
  
Ian took that as a personal insult, stepping forward and brushing past Irvin and Ivanna. "Grades aren't everything! Watch, when I actually compete in a contest, I bet I'll do tons better!"  
  
"So you think. But if you don't know what to do, you don't know."  
  
Ian growled, "I'll prove it to you! Darn it, I will! I'll win a Grand Festival and become a Top Coordinator like my Aunt Fantina!"  
  
The sheer audacity of the statement seemed preposterous in the eyes of the students. So absurd, it made them burst into laughter as if he told an extremely funny joke. Of course, Ian was taken aback. They didn't believe him or his own integrity. Then, he heard various responses along the lines of how a failure couldn't possibly be at the top or even be good  for that matter.   
  
Deciding he had heard enough, Ian crisply turned to side and took his leave, running off as the laughter and belittlements continued ringing his ears.  _"I'll show them. I'll show them all…"_  He growled in his mind. There was a look of unbridled rage on his face; his sea green eyes practically burned with hatred, and his teeth could have shattered from how hard he was gnashing them. It was the look analogous to a man who was sick of maltreatment and wanted recognition.   
  
 _"I'm not a failure!"_  
  


* * *

  
That was essentially Ian's life at the Pokémon Academy of Montpelier: try his best, get the lowest grade, listen to people call him a loser or failure, and repeat. At first it was horribly grating to the nerves and corrosive to his pride. After awhile, however, it became boringly outdated. Eventually, Ian become complacent, expertly capable of ignoring or tuning out such remarks that were thrown his way. Of course, it had done its damage during the days it still bothered him, but at least now it couldn't do anymore.   
  
However, one thing did happen that seemed to disrupt this methodical cycle. It came in the form of Ivanna infamously castrating a male student off-campus. Understandably, this was met with much contempt and disapproval. It didn't help that the male in question was one of those rich snobs whose parents demanded expulsion. Unfortunately, such wishes were granted as Ivanna was kicked out of the Academy.   
  
"Why, Ivanna? You were doing decent in school. Why did you throw it away like that?" Ian questioned incredulously.  
  
Ivanna smirked unabashedly, "He was one of those fellows that keeps calling you the school failure and stuff like that, and he had to nerve to ask me out," She bumped her fist onto the dubious Ian's chest playfully, "I'm not the type of person who reacts well when her loved ones are hurting. I'll take action even if I'm forever stigmatized."  
  
Admirable as it was, this action succeeded a chain of events that would effectively end the Darusu Siblings' time at the academy.   
  
"How's that trashy sister of yours, Ian?"  
  
"Has your grades picked up yet, failure scum?"  
  
Ian continued walking with a tired expression on his face as the snobs behind him simply refused to give him some peace and solace. Why would they asking  _him_  about what Ivanna did? This was getting even older than before. He was slightly less temperamental than Ivanna, meaning he very much would like to ram his fist into their faces right about now. However, he also still cared about becoming a Top Coordinator. Any act of violence on campus called for immediate expulsion. Although, something needed to be said.  
  
Ian turned around abruptly and opened his mouth to speak, only to gasp and stare with a shocked look. "B-Behind you!" He alerted, pointing behind them.  
  
Everyone turned around to see what had Ian freaked out. There was a thick gaseous mist behind them and amid it was a round black ball of energy with multiple branches of black energy coming off it. In the middle, an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera opened up and narrow horizontally. The pigmentations glowed, giving it an otherworldly appearance as ghostly whispers could be heard. Everyone except Ian lost the color in their faces and, apparently, their voices – they were so taken aback and frightened that they ran away without screaming. All the while, the eye eerily watched them ran away like a hawk peering at its hapless prey.   
  
When they were out of sight, the phenomenon disappeared. In its place was a Gastly laughing hysterically, proud of its success. Ian, meanwhile, stared at the Gas Pokemon in amazement. For the first time since he got there, nobody had ever managed to shut those snobs up so quickly and masterfully.   
  
"I like you." He said, a grin forming on his face.  
  
From then on, Ian and Gastly were inseparable. Scaring away all those who harangued him was a much better substitute than resorting to physical violence. His Gastly was able to shut them up, and he was able to avoid expulsion on a technicality. In addition, he loved seeing their horrified faces whenever Gastly pulled off a successful scaring. It gave him a sense of superiority that he had long been deprived of.    
  
In fact, these instances soon escalated into Ian and Gastly actively looking for people to scare off- and on-campus. It was a type of rush he couldn't explain; it was just simply fun to him, immersing himself in a darker part of life. Alas, Ian began putting too much effort to this. His barely passable grades fell, descending beyond that of the tolerance line. Soon enough, Professor Buchanan appealed his performance to the office, and he was asked to leave the school. Irvin, who decidedly possessed no real drive to keep going to school—especially after hearing his siblings were gone, soon requested to leave as well.   
  
It seemed life became stagnant for the Darusu Siblings, unable to do anything to further themselves, sitting around in their home as a veritable form of punishment for their misdeeds and complacency.   
  
Until their aunt Fantina suggested they move to Lavender Town and actually start their journey.   
  


* * *

  
At Lavender Town, that was where Ian met Aaron Shadow and Jacob Forut. One was someone starting his journey just like him. The other was an awkward and socially inept nerd. Jacob was so gutless he was afraid of his own shadow after Ian and Gastly got through with him. Aaron, while it worked initially, gradually became used to his advances – whether the scaring was directed to him or someone else – and continually reprimanded him with a straight face.   
  
One day was he, Aaron, and Jacob were heading to the Indigo Plateau, Ian couldn't help but wonder why was he with them in the first place. They started off as just some strangers he wanted to scare. Then, he offered to lead them to Saffron City and leave afterwards. Now, they were traveling companions. Did they grow on each other? Whatever the explanation was, he hadn't felt this way since he was with Irvin and Ivanna at the Pokémon Academy. Someone to relate with.  
  
"Haunter and Misdreavus are out! Ian Darusu has been eliminated from the Grand Festival by knockout!"  
  
In his first Grand Festival, he made it to the Top 32. At least it wasn't dead last, he would contently said. He would accept such a position over his former placement anytime, any day, and anywhere. What really made it worthwhile was what his friends said afterwards.   
  
"You did amazing, Ian! Everything you did was great! You've improved since we first met!" Jacob complimented excitedly as Yanma landed on his head. This was briefly after Ian was eliminated and had to pick up his belongings. That comment from Jacob made Ian's pride swell over.   
  
"Yeah, Ian, Robert was just simply better than you." Aaron consoled as Magnemite showcased a happy demeanor; nonetheless proud of Ian's achievement, "You just have to learn from this. But, I'm amazed like Jacob. I think I might want to try out being a Pokémon Coordinator too after seeing that!"  
  
"(We promise to get better, Ian.)" Ian's Haunter promised during a brief conference outside the Contest Hall before departure.   
  
"(And we'll win our own way! Got that?)" Misdreavus stated confidently. If that wasn't a sly criticism of what he learned at the Academy, he didn't know what was. It made him feel proud to be a Pokemon Coordinator.   
  
"Magneton is unable to battle! Sandslash is the winner!"  
  
Like Ian before him, Aaron would wind up losing in his first-ever official competition as well. In the exact manner. Aaron was eliminated during preliminaries in the Indigo Plateau Conference, meaning he got Top 32. Despite his disappointment, Aaron basically repeated the same thing he told Ian at the Kanto Grand Festival: he would learn from this experience and become even better than he was now. He also officially declared his interest in being a Pokemon Coordinator.   
  
That was the first time Ian legitimately could say he got a rival, and it was about time. He needed someone to help drive him to be better. His quasi-sibling rivalry with Ivanna only went so far and many of those he met during his Kanto journey yielded short-lived rivalries. Things were looking up for Ian when he got Sweet 16 in the Johto Grand Festival while Aaron was eliminated in preliminaries.   
  
That would be the last time he would be ahead of Aaron. In Hoenn, Aaron took home the titles for both the Ever Grande Conference and the Hoenn Grand Festival. He showed no signs of slowing down either.   
  
That event changed Ian forever. He finally found his target. Someone of credible talent to crush. Whether Aaron was naturally a genius, a hard worker like himself, or a combination of both didn't matter. That was fine, though. Ian vowed to beat Aaron at a major competition when everyone could watch. They could watch the 'loser,' 'scum,' and 'failure' best someone like Aaron. He was that one opportunity Ian needed to finally gain the recognition he know he deserved.   
  
However, Aaron wasn't his only target. Along the way, he would meet other talented people like Zoey and Solidad, two people he later learned won Grand Festivals. That didn't take into account all the older stars like Wallace and his aunt Fantina. To him, the possibilities, the chances for stardom, were virtually endless. The more gifted, the better in his mind.  
  
Call it an inferiority complex or jealousy issues, this is what drove Ian.   
  
 _"Ohh, when I get my day…"_  He thought, an excited but almost disturbing smile appearing on his face as he ever accepted his room service meal. The person quickly left, terrified by Ian's expression. On TV was the finale of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Sure, he went on his own as a means of pursuing his own goals, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep up with things.  
  
Ian watched the awarding ceremony over at Lily of the Valley Island from his lodge at Lake Valor, the site of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. If he was correct, that was Aaron's second conference championship – Ever Grande Conference preceded this one. His most impressive victory yet was televised. Though, he had to admit that Ash guy, his opponent, he met back in Sunyshore City had some skills too. Just more fruit for the picking.   
  
Well, now it was his first turn. The Sinnoh Grand Festival was up next. He was much stronger and experienced than at Johto or Hoenn. It was time he claimed a Ribbon Cup and raised his personal bar to a higher standard, one that nobody could characterize a disappointment with. Zoey, Ash, Dawn, Aaron, it didn't matter.  _Someone_  was going to be a stepping stone and soon.  
  
Ian clenched his fist tightly as he swore aloud, "I am not a failure. I will become a Top Coordinator. Then we'll see who has the last laugh."


	4. Entry #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is part and parcel that everyone knows Lavender Town is rather creepy. It's even worse when you encounter someone who knows that and takes advantage of it.

**Title** : Escape from Lavender Town  
 **Setting** : Lavender Town   
 **Journey:**  Kanto Journey  
 **Characters(s) of Focus:**  Aaron Shadow, Ian Darusu, Jacob Forut  
  


* * *

  
Aaron pocketed the first-ever Gym Badge he acquired, the Vermillion Gym's Thunder Badge, his prideful smile finally vanishing. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to be looking down. He and Jacob were currently trekking upon territory unfamiliar to them. They had agreed to wait until they reached Lavender Town before getting some rest. However, upon arrival, they were reconsidering their plan.  
  
Lavender Town was extremely eerie to say the very least, especially at nighttime. The streetlights were dim, not a soul was out in the streets other than Aaron and Jacob, and it was dark. Very dark. Not helping matters was the thin fog blanketing the entire area. Fog was usually an omen. Aaron and Jacob wondered about the reputation of Lavender Town with this kind of setting. One expected creepy forests and abandoned buildings to give them this same feeling of guarded pensiveness, like something was going to jump out anytime. Not an actual, established town.   
  
"A small town covered in a beautiful hue of purple," Aaron mumbled, reciting the town motto he saw beneath the welcome sign they had passed not too long ago. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "More like 'a small town covered in scary black upon black.'"  
  
Cowering behind him was Jacob. He was gripping Aaron's shoulders tightly, prepared to use him as a shield for whatever reason. His teeth were chattering loudly, his body shook restlessly, and his eyes continuously darted from one side the other. Needless to say, he was completely scared. Beside them were Magnemite and Yanma, who mirrored their respective trainer's states.  
  
"C-C-C-Can w-w-we just g-go!?" Jacob pled.   
  
"Don't worry, we're going." Aaron replied in reassurance. He had to admit, Lavender Town in its current state was a bit too creepy for his tastes. Besides, he wanted no distractions as he and Jacob travelled to Saffron City, the site of his next gym battle.   
  
Even though they tried to be aware of their surroundings, they missed the three pairs of red eyes peering at them from the shadows.   
  
Aaron, Jacob, Magnemite, and Yanma, after a few minutes, seemed to reach the middle of the town. There was a four-way intersection. It was a bit brighter, thankfully, but that put all of the darkened buildings in the city on display, including the ominous tower in the background that stretched high into the darkened sky, standing over Lavender Town like a despot on his throne. Aaron and Jacob examined the sign at the intersection. Going straight meant they were going in the direction of the Rock Tunnel, right was to the Pokémon Tower, and left was to Saffron City.  
  
"(Left it is.)" Magnemite concluded as the others nodded.   
  
Right when they were going to resume their stroll, mysteriously at the same time, they noticed the reflection of… _something_  shadowy thrashing behind them. Immediately, the group whipped around to see what was there.  
  
Nothing.   
  
"….OK?" Aaron suspiciously looked around. There was absolutely nothing in sight. So, he concluded that they saw an optical illusion due to the streetlights and darkness around them. Though, he had to ask a second opinion just to be sure, "Did you guys see that?"  
  
Jacob instantly clung to Aaron's back. "I hope I didn't." He squeaked feebly.   
  
"(Let's get the heck outta here, guys. Pronto!)" Yanma demanded, already going in the direction of Saffron City while ushering the others to follow.   
  
Yanma was approaching one of the streetlights right as the others were beginning to follow him. Before he passed it, something somehow protruded out of the pole, straining against the metal as if it were being held back by a seal. The featureless shadow within the depths of the protrusion treated Yanma with a smile, a red smile full of razor-sharp teeth.   
  
Yanma's supercharged nerves forced him to practically slam himself on the concrete. Ignoring the dull pain, due to his fight-or-flight system being activated, he crawled away from the specter as quickly as possible. Jacob, despite being relatively far away from it, fell on his butt and scrambled backwards, both him and his Pokemon screaming bloody murder.   
  
"Thundershock!" The command Aaron gave out sounded much more panic-stricken than he thought. Magnemite unleashed its electrical attack only a second after Aaron spoke, launching it straight toward the streetlight. However, the shadow receded, disappearing, as the Thundershock short-circuited the streetlight and robbed it of its light.   
  
"W-what was…?" Aaron found himself unable to continue his sentence. He was short of breath, and his heart was racing. The adrenaline from being scared was running through him as his hands trembled slightly. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Jacob and Yanma huddled together in a fetal position, mumbling to themselves repeatedly. It was bad enough Jacob was a somewhat sheltered and squeamish individual, so paranormal happenings like these were potentially traumatic.  
  
"C'mon, Jacob. We're making a break for it  _now_!" He didn't budge, so Aaron went over and pretty much forced Jacob to his feet. Yanma had calmed himself enough to point he could take flight again.   
  
Then they heard a woman's shriek right next to them.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!/(WHAT WAS THAT?!)" Aaron, Jacob, Yanma, and Magnemite all screamed in unison, frantically looking around for the source. Again, there was  _nothing_. Not one soul. Something decided to toy with them tonight.   
  
"WHO'S OUT THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Aaron demanded heatedly, his voice carrying over in the form of an echo. His fingers were twitching over his other three available Poke Balls. Onix and Skarmory would be more than happy to deal with this thing that was tormenting them.   
  
When they all faced one direction, the thrashing shadow appeared directly behind them again.   
  
Like last time, the streetlights clued them in on its existence. On the surface of the concrete trail, they all witnessed scores of limbs whipping about in the air. This was something beyond all comprehension, and it was targeting them. Against their better natures, fear gripping their souls and robbing them of their voices, the two humans and Pokemon slowly turned around, trembling all the while, to face the eldritch horror hounding them.  
  
Instead, they found a black-haired boy of the same age as them, grinning as his sea green eyes shone with amusement. "Boo."  
  
Jacob fainted.   
  
Yanma fanned him.  
  
Aaron glared.  
  
Magnemite shocked the boy with Thundershock.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!" the boy screamed in pain as the Electric/Steel-type shocked him. When it was done, he fell to the ground with his limbs over him in a tangled mess. Smoke hissed, emanating from his electrocuted body. At this point, his shadow darkened as a Misdreavus, Gastly, and Murkrow emerged from it, tending worriedly to their assaulted master.  
  
"(Oh man! You almost ruined Ian's precious cape!)" Gastly fretted.   
  
"(Well, aren't you just a lost piece of silver, huh, magnets?)" Murkrow sneered, "(He wasn't even gonna do anything!)" It was referring to how Magnemite apparently misled itself into believing Ian warranted such punishment.   
  
"You deserved that." Aaron growled, trying to steady his heartbeat. He patted Magnemite on its head to show his approval and spite for their oppressor. "You…you almost scared us HALF TO DEATH!"  
  
It took Ian some time to recover, but he did, getting up as he dusted off his clothing. Strangely, he was wearing a black cape. The rest consisted of a simple black and white shirt with black denim pants and black traveling shoes. "What can I say?" Ian replied, a shameless grin stretching across his features as his Pokemon snickered in the background, "Scaring people is my hobby. What you just witnessed a wonderful, practiced combination of Hex, Shadow Sneak, and Astonish. With a little bit of Screech to weaken your guards."  
  
Aaron shuddered in ire, baring gritted teeth at the boy, "You're a freak… Leave before I call Officer Jenny."  
  
He laughed as if Aaron told a funny joke, "Oh, that's rich! What's she gonna do? Arrest me? I'm 10, genius. And my Mom and Dad live in France, so good luck with that too!"  
  
Aaron soon realized reasoning with him was next to impossible. Without another word, the Orre resident went over to his fainted friend and picked him piggyback style, Yanma and Magnemite carefully watching Ian.  
  
"You know where you're going?" He asked curiously, "I live around these parts. I could help you."  
  
"You've helped enough." Aaron responded dryly, walking away.  
  
Ian only smirked and proceeded to follow them, arms folded all the while. Gastly, Misdreavus, and Murkrow hovered slightly behind him, awaiting any orders from his master or to hopefully get in on the banter. "You know, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You two should've seen the looks on your faces. The fear was almost… um…" He tried his best to find the appropriate word but failed.  
  
"(Palpable.)" Ian's Misdreavus politely informed him.   
  
"Yeah! Palpable! You can see it all over!" Ian guffawed once more, boisterous and entertained.   
  
"Magnemite." Aaron said simply, still not looking at the strange boy. Magnemite instantly turned around as its magnets sparked with electricity, the sound resembling that of a growl. Ian himself balked as his Pokemon defensively floated in front of him. "It's going to take more than three of them to stop my Magnemite. Just so you know." Aaron boasted, hoping that would finally put the Lavender Town boy to heel.  
  
"You sure about that?" Ian countered, his amused grin finally fading. For once, his expression was that of something serious. He honestly believed that one creature was enough to dominate his Pokemon. "I mean, if you knew me, you wouldn't think so. After all, I am Ian Darusu, Pokémon Coordinator and nephew of Contest Master Fantina!"  
  
"Too bad half of that had nothing to do with you." Aaron pointed out scornfully. Sure, he admired his deceased parents and their exploits, but it didn't let them define his career. He wanted to carve his own path. Aaron then heard a soft groan followed by weight shifting on his back. Jacob was waking up. Quickly, Aaron kneeled down and let the awakening boy onto the ground. "Hey, Jacob. You alright?"  
  
"AHH! THE MONSTER'S GONNA GET ME, MOM!" Jacob shouted frantically the minute he heard Aaron's voice. His arms flailed with wild, reckless abandon, managing to land an impressively hard hit across Aaron's face.   
  
Ian and his Pokemon, along with Yanma, all burst out laughing when Aaron fell over clutching his face as Jacob lied there hyperventilating. With an irritated growl, Aaron removed his hands from upon his face and glowered at Ian, "For your sake, Jacob better not have PTSD."  
  
Ian looked genuinely confused, "…what's that?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"(Could you leave us alone already?)" Magnemite dully requested, his magnets crackling with electricity again, "(We're trying to get to Saffron to challenge Sabrina.)"  
  
"(Sabrina?!)" Gastly, Murkrow, and Misdreavus chorused in disbelief.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, one of you is challenging the Saffron Gym?" Ian questioned, inferring from what the Pokemon were talking about, "No, no, you might wanna gain some experience first. Go back to the Rock Tunnel and head to Cerulean and Pewter City. Those Gyms are pushovers compared to Sabrina."  
  
"I'll take my chances." Aaron replied defiantly as he helped Jacob to his feet. When the bespectacled boy locked eyes with Ian, he retreated behind the brunette. "Now, I'll ask you one last time to leave us. I have an Onix, Scyther, and Skarmory ready to skewer you at a moment's notice."  
  
"Listen, man—"  
  
"And my name's Aaron."  
  
"Okay,  _Aaron_ ," Ian spat out the name with a condescending roll of his eyes, "If you two nearly had heart attacks dealing with me and my crew, good luck surviving Sabrina. That chick is infamous around these parts for what she does to people who lose to her."  
  
"Come on, Jacob. Let's go." With not another glance, Aaron started walking away with Jacob and the others following him.  
  
Ian frowned as he watched them depart, adamantly heading toward the direction of Saffron City. Though, he couldn't blame them for spurning his advice. Rightfully so, both Aaron and Jacob were disgusted with him and his Pokemon. That, and he was still considered a total stranger. He took out his Poke Balls and recalled Murkrow and Misdreavus into them, leaving Gastly out, as he pursued the two gentlemen and Pokemon. Even if they hated him, Ian wanted to look after their wellbeing. At least he knew where to draw the line.   
  
Aaron and Jacob were now well into Route 8. The road was significantly more well-lit. Really, after that experience in Lavender Town, they weren't tired or that much afraid of travelling at night anymore. Well, Aaron to certain degree. Jacob was still huddled behind him gutlessly.   
  
"A-A-Aaron...?" Jacob croaked, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"H-he's following us…"  
  
"What?!" Aaron whipped around, almost striking Jacob with his arms. True enough, Ian was several yards behind them. "What, are you stalking us right now?"  
  
"Well, I  _am_  kinda bored…"  
  
Aaron fished inside his knapsack and retrieved a Poke Ball. "That's it. You're going down. Onix, sic 'im, boy!" He threw it out, and the red and white device popped open to let loose formless light, which quickly took the form of Aaron's Onix.   
  
Onix gazed down at Ian and his Gastly, "(Oh wow. I get to add beating up emo kids on my track list? BALLIN'!)" He ended his taunt with a booming laugh.   
  
"Gastly, you stay back." Ian ordered. The Ghost/Poison type obliged as Ian tossed out his own, "Misdreavus!"  
  
As the Rock/Ground-type and the Ghost-type got in position to battle, Jacob watched everything with wide eyes. "W-W-wait! Is this even necessary?!"  
  
His words fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Onix, Dragon Breath!"  
  
"Misdreavus, Screech!"  
  
With a mighty roar, Onix fired a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from its mouth. Misdreavus, meanwhile, took a deep breath and then shrieked loudly, releasing a light blue cylindrical shockwave from its mouth. Both moves clashed in midair, too powerful to overcome one another, and cancelled each other out in an explosion that shook the ground. The air pressure from the collision made the trees nearby wave helplessly.  
  
 _"Alright, Ian, show me your strategy!"_  Aaron thought resolutely, keeping his brown eyes locked onto him and his Ghost type Pokemon. "Onix! Get close and use Iron Tail!" The entire bottom half of Onix's tail was coated in white light briefly before it transformed into pure tail. The Rock Snake Pokemon slithered quickly for Misdreavus and repeatedly attempted to swat down the Screech Pokemon, who floated around to avoid it. "Concentrate, Onix! Don't blindly throw your strength around! Aim!"  
  
"Nah, your Onix'll be too busy being dazzled by Misdreavus!" Ian smirked viciously as he barked out his next command, "Inferno!"  
  
Right when Onix was preparing to size up Misdreavus, its 'necklace' of red beads suddenly transformed into orbs of light blue and blue fire, one corresponding for each bead. The fire then amassed into the frontmost orb as Misdreavus unleashed a spiraling stream of light blue fire with rings of dark blue fire from it. This attack struck Onix dead in its face, the large Pokemon roaring in pain as the mystical fire spread across its whole body.  
  
Aaron's eyes widened in shock, "Inferno? A Misdreavus can learn Inferno?!"  
  
"Under special training, yes." Ian said pridefully, "That powerhouse of yours isn't gonna be doing much else. Inferno is powerful and forces a burn." He pointed at the writhing Rock Snake Pokemon as the dark and light blue flames continued to dance around its body. "Buuuuut, just to be sure! Psybeam!"  
  
"(Coming right up~)" Misdreavus released a multicolored beam from its eyes. Upon contact with its Inferno attack, the Psybeam became cloaked in a continuous stream of flames, which spiraled outwards, creating a massive fire vortex that assailed Onix from all sides.   
  
Aaron thought that particular combination looked strange, as if he had seen something similar before, "What did you…?"  
  
"What, did the info go in one ear and out the other?" Ian sneered, "I told you, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!"  
  
"R-really?" Jacob questioned, rendered awestruck by the beautiful combination of Inferno and Psybeam. Then, a thought crossed his mind, "W-wait! Why are you here scaring people when you should getting ready for the Grand Festival!? That makes no sense!"  
  
"I AM getting ready!" Ian snapped back, causing Jacob to squeak in fear, using his Yanma as a shield. He crossed his arms as he jerked his head to the side, "I'm… taking a break right now. Somebody's gotta watch my brother and sister at home. Besides, I already got two Contest Ribbons." He had purposely dodged the question about his scaring habit.   
  
Aaron couldn't explain the pity he was feeling toward Ian. Because of it, his initial hostility toward him wavered. And, honestly, he was getting quite tired, and his battling with Onix reflected that. Ian seemed more suited to this nighttime stuff than him.   
  
"(Uh, Aaron?)" Onix managed to say, his voice rising from calm to panicked, "(I sincerely hope you're thinkin' of some awesome plan of action cuz THIS BURNS LIKE CRAP!)"  
  
"No. We're done here." Aaron sighed as he recalled his Onix before complained or got hurt any further. He intended to take him to the nearest Pokémon Center. He turned his back to Ian as he said, "Follow us if you want. We're not responsible for you though."  
  
Ian smirked as he petted Misdreavus before recalling her. "You might wanna ask Jacob if he approves. He looks kinda worried."  
  
"N-no, I'm not!" Jacob pointed accusingly at Ian, "Just don't pull another one of those stunts! I mean it!"  
  
"You're not threatening anyone." Ian chuckled, almost darkly. Jacob tried to appear defiant, but he couldn't hide his apparent fear of the mysterious boy, "I can tell you don't get out much. I'm not even doing anything, and you're ready to pee your pants!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Aaron rested his hands upon his face, unable to stifle his growing agitation,  _"How am I going to get rid of this dude…?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot depicts how Aaron and Jacob met Ian. Yes, he was never officially welcomed into their travelling clique. He persistently stalked them until they warmed up to his presence. Really, after what happens in Saffron City (see "Face Your Fears" for that), it was pretty much understood they were travelling together for the rest of Kanto. And Johto. Yadda, yadda.
> 
> Oh, and can you spot all the Pokemon creepypasta references?


	5. Entry #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind, psychic boy by the name of Collinder Caecus gives Aaron his first, most critical lesson since coming to Kanto.

**Title:**  Face Your Fears  
 **Setting:**  Saffron City   
 **Journey:**  Kanto Journey  
 **Characters(s) of Focus:**  Aaron Shadow, Collinder Caecus  
  


* * *

  
To say Aaron Shadow was scared was an understatement of the most egregious level. Try any other synonym—afraid, freaked out, frightened. None of them would do any justice. Aaron was utterly and completely  _terrified_ , _traumatized_ , and  _horrified_. The ten-year-old trainer was running as fast as he could toward the exit of Saffron City, panting uncontrollably as fear fueled his entire body. His eye were widen and watery, unable to grasp the vivid visions and sights they just perceived. He tripped a few times but immediately got up, almost reflexively, and continued his way, for his nerves were constantly on high alert. It was until that he was safely in Route 8, right outside the entrance to Saffron City, did he feel the need to stop.  
  
“How could…a human…do that…?” Aaron whispered traumatically, falling to his knees with only his hands keep himself supported. His brown eyes involuntarily produced tears as the shock of the event still lingered in Aaron’s mind. He thought he was prepared. He thought he had learned enough to properly take on the Saffron City Gym Leader.  
  
He was proven horribly wrong. Even after decisively defeating Abra, Aaron knew things were going downhill when Magnemite lost to Kadabra even more quickly. When Scyther redeemed his first lost by taking down Kadabra, then came an unstoppable Alakazam that finished off both Scyther and Onix almost effortlessly. That wasn’t even the worst of it. He was shaking off his loss, accompanied by words of encouragement from Jacob and Ian. Then, it happened. Sabrina suddenly used her psychic powers to morph them into dolls and imprisoned them in a playhouse. After promptly demanding their release, Sabrina only smirked and invaded his mind, making his worse fear play in his mind until he ran out impulsively, leaving behind Ian and Jacob as well as the spared Gastly and Yanma.  
  
“I can’t believe… monsters like that… exist…” Aaron panted heavily, unable to gather his bearings.   
  
“I told you.”  
  
Aaron yelped in fear as he fell back onto his posterior. Even a soft-spoken voice was enough to rattle him completely. Looking around frantically, he spotted Caecus standing nearby. The boy was the same age as he, wearing a simple blue, plaid dress shirt and jeans. With him were Plusle and Minun, his seeing-eye Pokemon. “C-Caecus…” He said after swallowing, trying to formulate words to address him.  
  
“I guess you weren’t as prepared as you thought for Sabrina, huh?” Caecus said in an almost mocking matter-of-fact tone.   
  
Aaron shot up to his feet and yelled defensively, “CAECUS! You should’ve seen what the woman did! She…” His body trembled as terror crashed upon like a massive tsunami. Those bright flames, the screeching sound, the loud crash, and the otherworldly moaning. “I saw death…” Aaron finally said. The young Shadow boy was necrophobic, something he was diagnosed with since seeing the car accident that ended his parent’s lives. Any and all instances that involved death or a reproduction of the surroundings circumstances triggered this fear factor immediately.   
  
“Where’s Jacob and Ian?” Caecus questioned in a voice so casual it was as if Aaron did not even tell him Sabrina used her psychic powers to make him see death. The blind boy titled his head, facing Aaron’s general direction but not the Metropolis Town trainer entirely. “Surely… you didn’t leave them behind…” Caecus’s voice became noticeably sharper.   
  
Aaron staggered backward as realization struck him in the chest. Sure, he ordered their release, but once Sabrina implanted terror into his soul, nothing else but getting out of there with his sanity intact mattered. Aaron looked down shamefully as Caecus continued, “Foolish and selfish… you were never ready to battle Sabrina in the first place. You thought using Magnemite’s resistance and Scyther’s type advantage would seal the deal. Psychic types are a force to be reckoned with, my dear Aaron. You’ll have to do better than that.” An eerie chuckled escape Caecus, one that sent shivers down Aaron’s spine, “ _Much_  better.</i>  
  
“C-Caecus… what are you trying to say?” Aaron managed out, wanting Caecus to get to the point.   
  
The blind boy smiled, but there was something off-putting about it. One that made even Plusle and Minun gulp nervously. Slowly holding up a hand, Caecus closed his eyes as Aaron watched carefully. Then, unexpectedly, Aaron left himself being lifted off of the ground. “W-WHAT THE?! What’s going on?!” Aaron questioned, flailing to no avail as he was suddenly pulled closed to Caecus.  
  
“Psychic trainers aren’t like your average trainers. You show even a modicum of hesitancy, and we will show no mercy. For we are closer to our Pokemon than others thanks to being able to open our minds and explore each other.” Caecus explained and, with a motion of his hand, tossing Aaron to the ground. The brunette’s hat immediately fell of his head as he stared in awe and fear. This boy, the same age as him and someone he met only a day ago, was a psychic just like the brutally strong Saffron Gym Leader. Then, Caecus proceeded to manipulate all of Aaron’s Poke Balls, taking them out of his bag and causing to revolve around him. “Does that make us unbeatable? Not by a mile. We see with our mind’s eye, but even that will blink, for it is not infallible.”  
  
“Th-Then… how do I fight against someone like Sabrina?” Aaron asked desperately, getting on his hands and knees in almost a begging manner. Caecus obviously knew much more about psychics than him. He was the key to fixing all this. Aaron was humble enough to admit it he knew nothing, and he made a tremendous error. “Please tell me!”  
  
The Poke Balls all dropped to the ground as Caecus turned his back. "They say eternal darkness signifies loneliness, I say it is eternal light." The psychic handicap said. His tone was almost rueful, lamenting, and even—dare Aaron thought—sad. It made him curious undoubtedly. But, Caecus then continued in his usual stately voice, “Don’t treat us like we’re something different. Erase all doubt and preconceived notions from your mind, and our mind’s eye will be blinded. Our greatest weapon is nothing compared to the normal heart and soul.”  
  
“So you’re saying… start over?” Aaron conjectured, standing up, “Act as if this didn’t happen?”  
  
Before Caecus had a chance to speak again, two blurs suddenly rushed toward Aaron and aggressively tackling him. The poor brunette was suspended in the air for a couple of seconds before finally hitting the ground with an audible loud and groan of pain.  
  
“…what just happened?” Caecus questioned, hearing both noises but unable to see what was going on for obvious reasons, as Plusle and Minun stared on with blank expressions.  
  
The swirls in Aaron’s eyes reverted back to their normal states as he looked to see Ian’s Gastly and Jacob’s Yanma hovering above him with narrowing expressions on their faces, an amazing contrast compared to their normally flippant behavior. “(HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US BACK THERE! AND HOW  _DARE_  LET IAN AND JACOB GET CAPTURED LIKE THAT!)” The two Pokemon bellowed, chastising Aaron.   
  
“S-Slow down, you two! I’m sorry! It was so selfish of—“  
  
“(YOU BET YOUR BOOTY IT WAS SELFISH!)” Yanma and Gastly interjected heatedly, “(So it’s  _your_  responsibility to get ‘em out of that playhouse!)”  
  
While the two Pokemon continued to berate and belittle Aaron, whose acknowledgment of the trueness of their words continued to dampen his self-esteem, Plusle and Minun relayed their words to Caecus so that he could get an understanding of the situation. With a sigh, the blind psychic reactivated his powers and tossed Yanma and Gastly away whilst forcibly pulling Aaron back up to his feet.   
  
“Yes, Aaron, you made very glaring mistakes today. Some could have been avoided, some not.” Caecus explicated reasonably, crossing his arms, “Fear isn’t evil. It’s what makes us human. Just keep what I told you in mind, and you should be okay in your rematch.”   
  
If Aaron had to be honest with himself, today was a compilation of his biggest mistakes in life coming so fast at him he was utterly overwhelmed. Well, it was his job to rectify these mistakes by any means. Though, he dreaded how Jacob and Ian were going to react, and he would probably never live this blunder now. “Caecus. Teach me. Help me out here. Get me better prepared.”  
  
Yanma and Gastly made their return, appearing on either side of Aaron as they shouted imploringly, “(WE WANNA HELP TOO!)”  
  
“(I got a bone to pick with that lady for taking Ian.)” Gastly growled angrily.   
  
“(Poor J’s probably having a coronary, so it’s my duty to help him!)” Yanma said resolutely.   
  
Caecus considered their offer. He had already expended most of his energy today, so doing a quick session was out of the question lest he wished to fall unconscious. Though, based on the tone of his voice, Aaron genuinely seemed repentant and willing. Then, there was Gastly and Yanma. If anything, something should be done for their trainer’s sake.   
  
“Meet me back here at 10:00 AM. We have work to do.”  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a grueling morning of preparation and training, but it paid off. Aaron now felt that he was totally ready to rematch Sabrina and save his two friends. However, he wasn’t alone in this endeavor. Once Caecus had rested enough, he was going to be in Aaron’s corner. Then, Gastly and Yanma volunteered to be in the fight as well in addition to Magnemite. It was the perfect setup since all of them had an advantage over Psychic types on top of superior training. It was now 4:30 PM as Aaron, Caecus, Gastly, Yanma, and Magnemite were in the hallway of the unusual building, ignoring the look and snickers from several occupants there for the study of PSI phenomenon.  
  
“Firstly, Aaron, let me apologize for being too strict.” Caecus said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “I’m… terrible at holding back.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Caecus. I needed all the help I could get.” Aaron replied reassuringly.   
  
Soon enough, they reached the battlefield—a dimly lit room whose roof was supported by pillars on either side of the brown and earthy battlefield. The torches made soft sounds and served to increase the tension in the room. In the very back sat Sabrina in her throne. The young girl in her lap seemed rather absorbed with the playhouse before her, giggling in amusement at the sounds coming out of them.   
  
Sabrina slowly looked up to Aaron, who was already positioned in the box where challenger stood for the battle, and commented robotically, “I foresaw your return. Although, it was sooner than I anticipated.” She glanced over at Caecus, who was just standing there with a neutral expression, “With a fellow psychic, might I add.”  
  
“Then I suppose you know why I’m here.” Aaron replied, “I want a rematch. When I win, I would also like Ian and Jacob back with no strings attached.” It wasn’t the confidence of better preparation that Aaron made speak so differently than previously. It was the high stakes surrounding this battle as well as the need for revenge against Sabrina for putting him through yesterday. Phobias weren’t supposed to be taken so lightly. Though, a small part of Aaron couldn’t help but wonder how long this would continue. Would his newfound resolve be miserably crushed again at the slightest instance of error? Would Sabrina do something unexpected and through his whole plan awry?   
  
“And if you lose, you will play me with.” Sabrina replied, closing as her eyes. The playhouse was moved to the side telekinetically as the young girl in her lap manifested a Poke Ball in her lap, smiling unsettlingly all the while. “And, this time, you won’t be running away.” The Poke Ball was thrown out, releasing an Abra onto the field.   
  
“Remember what I told you, Aaron.” Caecus insisted cautiously. However, the blind psychic thought his words to be nothing more than mere drivel. A quick drip into Aaron’s psyche made him understand that the brunette was indeed ready and had learned. Now, it was time to apply everything into his monumental Gym Battle.    
  
“Gastly, game on.” Aaron looked at the Gas Pokemon and nodded toward the battlefield. Ian’s Gastly nodded and floated onto the battlefield with a focused expression on his face.  
  
Sabrina almost seemed amused, “Oh? A Ghost type?” She closed her eyes as she said contemplatively, “Or rather… that Lavender Town boy’s Ghost type. Using a Pokemon that which does not belong to you?”  
  
“(That’s precisely the reason why I’m out here. You mess with my trainer, I show you Hell.)” Gastly said threateningly. The Gas Pokemon’s usually perpetual smirk was gone, having transformed into a nasty and callous frown that emphasized its gleaming fangs. Its eyes were also narrow and glowing as the gas around its body swayed mystically. This visage was such a stark contrast to the flippant and jokey Gastly that absolutely loved fun and games and scaring people unceremoniously. Yanma, Plusle, and Minun seemed visibly disturbed by the dark seriousness etched on Gastly’s face. It was actually frightening when it was competent.   
  
“Sabrina, you like playing games, right? I got a fun one for you.” Aaron questioned. While Sabrina herself did not react, the little girl on her lap stared at the trainer curiously with an off-putting smile on her face, beckoning him to continue. Aaron placed his hand on the dome of his hat, lowering the brim slightly so that his brown eyes were partially obscured. “It’s called Time Out.”   
  
Both Sabrina and the little girl frowned as Abra suddenly sat upright, receiving their command telepathically. Suddenly, the Psi Pokemon teleported in an immense flash of light. Seconds later, it appeared directly behind Gastly with a ball of black and purple darkness forming between its hands, firing it.   
  
“Disable.”   
  
Gastly turned its body as its eyes glowed light blue. Sabrina’s Abra was then coated in a light blue aura briefly as the Shadow Ball suddenly disappeared without a trace left.   
  
“Hmph.” The Mistress of Psychic Pokemon was unfazed. After all, Gastly was also part-Poison, so Psychic type moves were just as effective as a Shadow Ball. Abra’s usually closed eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing intensely glowing blue eyes as a multicolored shadow reached out from behind it and hurtled toward Gastly. The Gas Pokemon cried out as Psychic struck it, sending it away.  
  
 _“If I recall correctly, Shadow Ball, Psychic, and Teleport were Abra’s only moves, and it can’t use one of them now, so it has to cycle between the remaining two.”_  Aaron thought strategically. Despite Magnemite winning against Abra decisively, the combination of Teleport and an attacking move was effective and annoying at the same time. It was because of Magnemite’s resistance that it survived well. As he continued, thinking Abra was unleashing Psychic after Psychic for Gastly, who was dodging them and awaiting Aaron’s next command.   
  
“Torment.” Aaron finally commanded. Gastly endured yet another Psychic, groaning in pain from yet another super-effective hit. However, it stayed strong. Gastly vehemently glared at Abra and yelled spookily at it. Abra balked as the Psychic it was launching again suddenly dissipated.   
  
 _“Well-played, Aaron. You’re crippling that Abra little by little until it’s left in your mercy.”_  Caecus thought, using his sense of hearing and his seeing-eye Pokemon’s words to keep track of the battle. There was not much he could do other than be moral support for Aaron by staying with him. Plus, while he may be a much weaker psychic that Sabrina, he could still act as a temporary buffer in case she tried to delve into Aaron’s mind at any point during this battle.   
  
 _”Now she’s forced to cycle between Psychic and Teleport. I know what to expect now. I just have to time this next move appropriately.”_  Aaron thought intently. Abra just used Psychic, so its next move was predictable. The Psi Pokemon was surrounded by light as it suddenly disappeared. It then appeared behind Gastly again as it prepared another Psychic, working around the restriction enforced by Torment. “Right now! Hypnosis!” Gastly’s eyes glow red, turning around as it released red circles that expanded as they advanced. As Abra appeared, it was shocked to see the red circles engulf it. The Hypnosis began to work, forcing the Psi Pokemon to become drowsy and fall asleep where it stood. “Game over. Hex.”   
  
The Ghost/Poison type smirked viciously as its eyes started to glow purple and light red. Multiple beams of black energy outlined in dark purple emerged from Gastly’s gaseous body and floated into the air above it. The black energy then combined and formed into a round black ball of energy with multiple branches of black energy branching off of it. In the middle, an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera forms. The eye then released multiple light blue, magenta and dark blue rings of energy at the sleeping Abra. Upon contact, a black aura appeared around the Psi Pokemon as dark blue and magenta energy crackled on its body. The Psychic type shrieked and contorted on the ground in its sleep as Hex did its work, achieving maximum damage. All the while, Gastly laughed sadistically as Abra suffered, the darkness of the move making Gastly’s glowing eyes and gleaming fangs more prominent than usual.   
  
Sabrina visibly twitched, feeling the pain without actually experiencing it due to being psychically linked with her Pokemon. Yanma looked rather disturbed, cowardly hiding behind a wary Magnemite as Plusle and Minun clung to Caecus’s legs. Soon enough, the torture ended when Abra’s screaming and flailing stopped. Gastly then ceased using Hex, quipping heartlessly, “(Sweet dreams, kiddo.)”  
  
“It was expected.” Sabrina muttered under her breath as the little girl on her lap recalled her fallen Abra. Subsequently, another Poke Ball was telekinetically thrown out onto the battlefield, materializing Kadabra.   
  
“Gastly, come back. Yanma, you’re up.” Aaron ordered. Ian’s Gastly floated back to him, humming in satisfaction, as Yanma flew out onto the battlefield somewhat warily. However, that was only because Gastly riled its nerves from its rather evil display. The Clear Wing Pokemon took a few deep breaths, calming itself down. It was his turn, and he needed to save Jacob.   
  
“Yet another borrowed Pokemon?” Sabrina questioned. Even though her cold tone, there was a hint of mockery in it. One that plainly said Aaron was relying on other’s Pokemon instead of his own.   
  
“Their idea. Not mine.” Aaron replied; however, he did not pick up on small derision in her statement. “Double Team!”  
  
“Disable.”  
  
Yanma tried to replicate itself, but Kadabra promptly prevented it from using the move. Sabrina actually commanding her Pokemon to use a move definitely surprised Aaron, Caecus, and the others. It was crisp remainder of the aura of menace about the woman and what she was capable of. It made Aaron grit his teeth for a second since Double Team was an essential factor in the strategy her had in mind. Unfortunately, he would have to improvise. That aside, Kadabra aimed its spoon at the Clear Wing Pokemon and fired a multicolored beam from the tip of it at the Bug/Flying type.   
  
“Signal Beam!” Aaron enjoined. Yanma’s wings glowed light purple as a rainbow colored ball formed in front of its mouth. It then fired a rainbow colored beam from the ball at the oncoming Psybeam. Both moves clashed in midair, energy spraying out from the point of impact before both moves exploded from their inability to overcome one another.   
  
When the smoke cleared, Kadabra was not there where it originally was. “What the-!? Where did it go?” Aaron questioned, frantically looking around as Yanma mimicked the action. Suddenly, great light appeared beneath Yanma was Kadabra reappeared, seizing the Bug/Flying type with Psychic. Then, the Psychic type mercilessly threw the Clear Wing Pokemon into the wall, leaving a crater on impact. “Yanma!” Aaron cried out.   
  
“(OW! Punk move…)” Yanma groaned, glaring at the Kadabra as he removed himself off of the wall. Hearing Aaron order him to use Signal Beam again, the Bug/Flying type’s wings glowed purple again as he fired a rainbow colored beam from his mouth. Of course, Kadabra used Teleport again to avoid being hit.   
  
Aaron smirked,  _“How did I know she was going to use that?”_  The brunette waved his arms and shouted, “Aerial Ace!” Yanma’s wings buzzed as it ascended into the air, performing a shuttle loop as streams of white air surrounded it and swiftly falling to the ground as if magnetized to a certain location. When Kadabra reappeared, it was astonished to see Yanma slamming himself onto it, a small crater appearing on the battlefield. Then, to add insult to injury, Yanma continued to use Aerial Ace and drag Kadabra across the width of the battlefield, dust and rubble spewing out in a trail, before throwing Kadabra into the opposite wall.   
  
“(Suck on that.)” Yanma quipped, hoping that a taste of its own medicine would make the Psychic type think twice.   
  
“(That’s the way, Yanma! Show ‘em no mercy!)” Ian’s Gastly cheered from the sidelines as Plusle and Minun activated their electric pompoms and shook them.   
  
“Psychic.” Sabrina commanded, opening her cold eyes briefly as the Psi Pokemon removed itself off of the wall.   
  
“Detect!”  
  
Yanma’s eyes glowed light blue and, when Kadabra sent out a multicolored shadow from behind it at the Clear Wing Pokemon, it immediately avoided the attack. Kadabra frowned and switched to Psybeam, firing a multicolored beam from the tip of its spoon. Yet again, Yanma instantly dodged the attack but opted not to proceed further.  
  
“Now advance! Go!” Aaron commanded. Yanma beat its wings and dashed expeditiously for Kadabra. The Psychic type chuckled, for a full frontal attack was useless against it. Receiving the telepathic command of Psychic, the Psi Pokemon’s eyes began to glow a mystical bluish color. However, Yanma suddenly vanished from sight, leaving behind a blur and shocking Kadabra immensely. “Signal Beam!” The Clear Wing Pokemon appeared behind Kadabra with a rainbow colored ball in front of its mouth, ready and waiting, and fired Signal Beam, delivering a powerful blow to the Psi Pokemon’s back and launching it clear across the arena.   
  
Sabrina ground her teeth for a second before calming down and issuing another command. Kadabra got up and fired another Psybeam only for Yanma to vanish yet again. “(You missed!)” The Clear Wing Pokemon boasted as it appeared near Kadaba and disappeared yet again, (“I’m too fast for you! Can’t catch me! Can’t see me, huh?! Nope! One blink, and you’ll miss me! That’s how fast I am!)” He said boisterously, disappearing and reappearing constantly to show off its immense speed.   
  
“Good. We stalled long enough for Speed Boost to maximize Yanma’s speed.” Aaron rejoiced, smirking. He then pointed a finger at Kadabra and shouted, “Aerial Ace!” Too fast for even Sabrina to think about her next choice of action, Yanma clipped Kadabra’s legs with Aerial Ace and sent it spiraling into the air. Immediately afterwards, Yanma struck the Psi Pokemon several times in rapid succession within merely seconds. It ended its assault by slamming Kadabra into the ground yet again from above.   
  
When the smoke and dust cleared, the Psi Pokemon was lying in a crater unable to continue. Yanma turned around and slapped its tail with one of its wings at the unconscious Kadabra. “(And please, don’t get up. Shave the ‘stache while you’re at it, broskie.)” He taunted, stopping when it was recalled.  
  
“Did you win again, Aaron?” Caecus inquired.   
  
“Yeah. The last one is up next.” Aaron said as beads of sweat came down his face. He knew what Sabrina’s final Pokemon was, and how he answered it would determine how this journey would continue. “Though… the real fight begins here, Caecus.”  
  
“Stay calm. Remember, treat this as a normal battle. Purge her mind’s eyes of all seeable darkness and blind it with hallowed light.” Caecus explained with his arms crossed, reminding Aaron of the most essential lesson of their training. The brunette nodded as he looked forward, watching as Sabrina sent out her last Pokemon.  
  
“Alakazam, end this farce.”  
  
Alakazam was released onto the field, spinning its spoons readily. Aaron decided to keep Yanma out, seeing as Speed Boost already gave it a huge advantage over the fully evolved Psi Pokemon. Additionally, Gastly and Magnemit were still in reserve. Aaron thought he might as well try to whittle it down however possible while he still had leeway. “Yanma! Advance!”  
  
“(Watch my wings! Watch my wings!)” Yanma shouted boisterously, spinning around before dashing at Alakazam at tremendous speeds.   
  
“Flash.”  
  
Alakazam tapped its spoons together, the resulting glint producing a massive burst of white light. Everyone except Sabrina, Alakazam, and Caecus were blinded by the intense light. Yanma was forced to stop moving, his guard dropping immediately. When Flash died down, Alakazam was in front of the dazed Yanma as orb of yellow electricity formed at the intersection of its two spoons, firing a beam of yellow electricity from the orb. The electrical beam engulfed the Clear Wing Pokemon, shocking hm brutally and sending him careening into the opposite wall, an explosion occurring on contact.   
  
“YANMA!” Aaron shouted in concern, turning around as Yanma fell from the smoldering crater and onto the ground twitching in pain.   
  
“I did not like the sound of that.” Caecus remarked offhandedly.   
  
“(Ohh, that punk is  _so_  mine!)” Gastly snarled, floating off into the battlefield. Not only did his trainer get turned into a doll, but it also had the audacity to brutalized Yanma like that? The Gas Pokemon was more livid than its expression suggested. It was time to repeat what it did to Abra tenfold and see how Alakazam liked it.   
  
Aaron refocused itself on the battle as Plusle and Minun tended to the fallen Yanma. “First things first, Disable that Flash!” He commanded. Gastly proceeded to do just that, sparing any further travesty that could potentially using that move.   
  
“Only a minor setback.” Sabina remarked, “Psycho Cut.”  
  
Alakazam’s spoons glowed blue before swinging them, sending out multiple lunette blades of the same glowing color at Gastly. However, the attack came unexpectedly fast and managed to strike the Ghost/Poison type. Much to Aaron’s dismay, Gastly fell to the floor with swirls replacing its eyes. Apparently, the damaged it sustained from Abra’s Psychics was enough to leave it open for Alakazam.   
  
“No! Gastly!” Aaron cried out as Plusle and Minun rushed onto the field to bring the knocked-out Gas Pokemon to the sidelines.   
  
“Send out your last Pokemon, challenger. I have a playdate schedules after this.” Sabrina said robotically.   
  
Aaron knew she was referring to the transformed Jacob and Ian inside the playhouse that he would join if he lost. He then felt something cold touch his shoulder and saw his Magnemite placing its magnet on him in a reassuring manner. Aaron nodded back. They could not squander Caecus’s, Gastly’s, and Yanma’s efforts. Magnemite then floated off to the battlefield.   
  
“(Magnemite…you’re our last hope… save our trainers… don’t fail like we did…)” Gastly and Yanma weakly said, looking at the Magnet Pokemon imploringly. Magnemite turned and saluted them with its magnet, understanding the gravity of the situation, before turning back and facing Alakazam.  
  
“(My mistress’s patience is wearing thin, so time is running short for you and your trainer.)” Sabrina’s Alakazam informed nonchalantly.   
  
“(Then I’ll end this quickly.)” Magnemite replied calmly, unaffected by the Psychic type’s words.   
  
Alakazam smirked as it crossed its spoons, summoning a light blue and white sphere of energy and launching it toward Magnemite. “Thunder Wave!” Aaron commanded. Blue electricity crackled on Magnemite’s magnets as it unleashed a field of electricity at the oncoming Focus Blast. The plan was to abate it; however, Focus Blast did not at all falter in speed. The Electric/Steel type barely managed to sidestep the attack.   
  
Kicking off its feet, Alakazam quickly repositioned itself so that it was in front of Magnemite and used Psycho Cut, sending crescent-shaped blades of condensed psychic energy at Magnemite. As it was slower, Magnemite could nothing but endured the numerous blades.  
  
“Your defeat is inevitable. Surrender.” Sabrina said emotionlessly as Alakazam continued its onslaught. Giving a nod after a few seconds, Alakazam immediately switched back to Focus Blast and sent Magnemite careening into a pillar with great force. “Or do I need to remind how futile your chances are?” She continued, her eyes glowing blue. Aaron balked because that same glow appeared in her eyes when Sabrina showed him death in their last battle.   
  
“(How about  _I_  remind you…)” All attention went to Magnemite as it removed itself off of the pillar and floated between its trainer and Sabrina’s Alakazam. Its single eye was obscured by shadows as it did, electricity crackling all over its body. “(That you don’t even threaten Aaron.)”   
  
The electricity around it suddenly increased tenfold as the lightning flared and the sound of thunder boomed, echoing throughout the entire facility. A golden orb of electricity surrounded Magnemite so copiously that the Magnet Pokemon could not be seen inside it. Lightning struck as thunder howled, mystifying Aaron and wondering what exactly his Pokemon was tapping into. Finally, the orb split open as golden lightning flashed throughout the arena, filling the battlefield with a radiant golden color. The object coming out of the orb had residual electricity surging on its body—a seemingly robotic life form consisting of three identical creatures held together in a roughly triangular formation; all of which had a gray, circular metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side, and a single, large eye.  
  
Alakazam smirked, watching something descend until it was floating at ground level, “(Oh? What spurred this, may I ask?)”  
  
All three eyes focused on Alakazam. “Magneton. (You pissing me off.)” The Electric type replied coolly, its droning and robotic voice now amplified by a factor of three.  
  
Aaron, on the other hand, could not believe his eyes. The little Magnemite he found lost and hurt right outside his family’s ranch had now grown enough to evolve into its next state, Magneton the Magnet Pokemon. Did losing yesterday to Kadabra play a factor? Or did the pressure of this battle get to it? Either way, a massive smile of joy appeared on Aaron’s face, extremely happy for this turn of event. “Alright, Magneton. Let’s end this game, shall we?” He said.   
  
“(Couldn’t have said that better  _myself_!)” Magneton charged electricity in its body, emphasizing the last word as it unleashed approximately 10,000 volts of electricity. Alakazam reacted quickly, sending another Focus Blast to the oncoming Thunderbolt. However, the Electric type attack was strong enough to overpower the sphere of energy seconds after they clashed, managing to score a direct hit on Alakazam afterwards. The boom of thunder roared as Alakazam was electrocuted by Magneton’s fierce Thunderbolt.   
  
“All right! Your Thunderbolt is even stronger now!” Aaron remarked with an overjoyed smirk on his face. The Alakazam that seemed unstoppable just mere minutes ago was now beatable just like any other Pokemon.   
  
“Be careful,” Sabrina cautioned her Alakazam as the little girl in her lap seemed visibly displeased, “Charge Beam.”  
  
Alakazam shook off the Thunderbolt as orb of yellow electricity formed after it crossed its two spoons, firing a beam of yellow electricity from the orb. Magneton responded by quickly summoning a white orb with a pink center and then unleashing a potent pink and white beam. Charge Beam and Hyper Beam clashed in midair, the immense pressure from the two attacks manifesting as swift wind.  
  
“If only I could see right now.” Caecus sighed, feeling the gusts and cursing his blindness.   
  
“Hyper Beam too?” Aaron spoke under his breath, keeping his hat on his head. A sudden spike in power, cool determination, and fearless advancement—Aaron now realized why Magneton was a big step up from Magnemite. It did not appreciate someone jeopardizing the safety of itself or its comrades, so the only way to attain enough power to prevent that was by evolving. That thought in mind, Aaron also realized he would have to do the same. He let fear drive him away, and he let arrogance put him in that position. After this battle, he would have to reevaluate certain parts of his life as a trainer. “Swift!”  
  
Magneton’s magnets glowed, forming multiple yellow stars in front of itself. It then motioned them forward, firing the stars at Alakazam. The Psi Pokemon responded by swinging its spoons and firing multiple light blue blades, slicing up the energy stars before they could reach it. The Magnet Pokemon narrowed its eyes and used Swift again, this time sending one group of stars in one direction and more in another. Alakazam narrowed its eyes and gritted it teeth, throwing its arms out to the side and sending Psycho Cuts in both of those directions. As it did so, Magneton put itself directly in front of Alakazam, whose eyes widened in shock. “(AARON! NOW!)” The Electric/Steel type shouted.  
  
“Game over. Thunderbolt.”  
  
Magneton held nothing back. It unleashed Thunderbolt and shocked Alakazam, bright light emanating from the spot as Thunderbolt electrocuted the Psi Pokemon unrestrainedly. Soon enough, Magneton ceased Thunderbolt as an audible hiss of steam came from Alakazam’s body. Psychic type limply stumbled backwards before falling to the ground unconscious.   
  
“…We won…” Aaron said in disbelief after seeing that. A relieved expression appeared on his face as his shoulders slumped, “We finally won…”  
  
“Impressive, Aaron. Really impressive.” Caecus said with a smirk as Magneton floated back over to them, glad to know all that work paid off.  
  
Once they were gathered, a playhouse suddenly was teleported in front of them. A glow enveloped the playhouse before a bright light flashed, manifesting as Jacob and Ian on the ground. Apparently, Sabrina was holding up her end of the bargain and returned the two safely.   
  
“Jacob! Ian!” Aaron called out, kneeling down to his two friends.   
  
 _POW!_  
  
“And that was for getting us caught in that mess in the first place.” Ian growled heatedly as Jacob fearfully and traumatically clung to his back like a huge leech. Aaron was on the ground with the imprint of Ian’s fist in his face. Everyone else had a massive sweatdrop on their heads.   
  
“You may leave.” Sabrina’s cold voice sent shivers down everyone’s spines as the Marsh Badge was suddenly teleported onto Aaron’s chest.   
  
“And leave we shall!” Ian replied hurriedly, grabbing Aaron by the legs and dragging him out. Nothing in even his diabolical mind could amount to what Sabrina did, and he wanted nothing more than to leave Saffron City now that Aaron got the Gym Badge. Jacob still clung to Ian’s back, so paralyzed with fear that sleep might be irrelevant for him later the day. Magneton, Gastly, and Yanmega followed their trainers, making sure they won’t get hurt. Caecus placed the leashes around Plusle and Minun, preparing to leave as well.   
  
“Collinder Caecus.” The blind psychic followed the voice and faced Sabrina who was still sitting unflinchingly on her throne. “You did an interesting job at preparing him. Just like I predicted.” She commented, closing her eyes.   
  
“Someone has to make sure people are able to get their friends back when they lose to you.” Caecus stated matter-of-factly, tugging on the leash to tell Plusle and Minun to go and that they were done here. He may have been a product of this PSI institute, and by extension Sabrina herself, but even Caecus could see the heartless evil in turning people into dolls just to satisfy that child in her lap. Perhaps one day a kind enough trainer could help the Mistress of Psychic Pokemon see the error in her ways so that Caecus could finally do something else in his life.   
  
 _“Wishful thinking.”_  He mentally scoffed, rolling his eyes as he finally left the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little submission highlights a pivotal point in Aaron's Kanto Journey as well as one for his entire career. Not only did his Gym Battle with Sabrina marked the rise of Magneton, but also it made him realize what extra preparation, outside assistance, and generally power itself meant.


	6. Entry #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother of Ian Darusu, Irvin, is usually plagued by bouts of low self-esteem. What will a quick detour in Victory Road on his way to the Sinnoh League do for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit of a regression in terms of appearance, but I hope it's still good.

**Title:**  Gratitude   
 **Setting:**  Sinnoh's Victory Road  
 **Journey:**  N/A  
 **Characters(s) of Focus:**  Irvin Darusu, Marley 

* * *

 

Sharp slashing sounded echoed across the hollow and long final section of Sinnoh’s Victory Road, a normally quiet yet suspenseful location. The sound of rock being forcibly crushed was then heard as a Rhyperior crashed into the rocky wall of a tall rock structure. “My dear Rhyperior!” Veteran Terrell exclaimed in shock as the humungous Drill Pokemon painstakingly rose back to his feet. Its opponent was a Xatu, one that was calmly roosting on the ground with its white wings covering its front.   
  
“It seems the climax of this battle is approaching.” A male teen, the owner of the Xatu, muttered forebodingly. His attire consisted of a battleship grey, short-sleeved jacket with long coattails, a blood red sash, and battleship grey hakama with blood red and midnight blue shoes. His collected blood red eyes watched the Rock/Ground type defiantly exercise its arms, ready to continue.   
  
“I’m afraid not, young Irvin.” Terrell responded, “We both have the desire to enter the Sinnoh Pokemon League, but only one of us will continue on in this last leg of Victory Road!”   
  
The male, now identified as Irvin, replied wryly, “No one ever said it would be easy.” Irvin was a member of the Darusu Family and the nephew of Fantina, Hearthome City’s Gym Leader. Unlike Ian or Ivanna, whom were coordinators, he travelled some of the known regions in order to procure Gym Badges. At this moment in time, he successfully obtained all eight badges of the Sinnoh Region and was on his way to attend the Pokemon League Conference that would be held two days from now. But first, Veteran Terrell, one of the many wandering trainers in Victory Road, was trying to send him back to the beginning as he too possessed the desire to be a part of the grand competition.    
  
“Rhyperior, Megahorn!” Terrell commanded as he pointed a finger at the Mystic Pokemon. Rhyperior’s drill-like horn illuminated a light green color and charged at the stationary Psychic/Flying-type, its powerful stomps shaking the area.  
  
“Stop it with Psychic.” Irvin commanded calmly. Xatu raised its left wing from its current position and suddenly used telekinesis to prevent further advancement from the Drill Pokemon.  
  
“NO!” Terrell exclaimed in disbelief.   
  
“Steel Wing, Xatu! End it.” Irvin ordered. Both of the Mystic Pokemon’s wings illuminated pure silver as it flew toward the halted Rhyperior. The same sharp slashes echoed across Victory Road’s final section and were then accompanied by a thunderous thud. Rhyperior was once again down and was certainly not going to get back up.   
  
“It seems my desire was stronger than yours.” Irvin said matter-of-factly.   
  
“Argh…” Terrell groaned in frustration but maintained his sportsmanlike conduct, “So it seems…I concede my defeat to you, young Irvin! I wish you and Xatu the greatest of luck in the Pokemon League.”   
  
Irvin responded wholesomely, “Why thank you, Terrell. I hope I get a real official battle with you in the tournament. But for now, we must part ways.” Terrell recalled Rhyperior and bowed; Irvin and Xatu returned the gesture, and they walked separate directions.   
  


* * *

  
“Zangoose, get me up there with Rock Climb.”   
  
The Car Ferret Pokemon nodded and turned around so that its trainer could jump on its back. Irvin did so. Then, its sharp claws extended as they glowed an almost blinding white color as the Normal type scaled the huge rock wall in a matter of seconds. Xatu was patiently awaiting their arrival at the top of the stone structure.   
  
“Much appreciated, Zangoose.” Irvin acknowledged as he jumped off Zangoose’s back and pulled out a Poke Ball, “Return.” The red and white device recalled it back in via infrared beam. Meters away from the apex of the stone structure was an opening. “There. We finally made it to the end of this accursed Victory Road.” Irvin announced in relief. “  
  
"Xa. (At last.)”   
  
Irvin wiped the sweat off the hairline of his midnight blue hair before continuing on. Xatu lifted itself off of its perch and flew behind him. The two entered the hole and were immediately greeted with a very thick cloud of grey mist. “Just our luck…” Irvin groused, “Do you mind, Xatu?”   
  
Xatu replied obediently, “(Not at all, Sir Irvin.)” The Mystic Pokemon flapped its white wings and immediately began to clear out the fog, making visibility much better. Irvin and Xatu approached a cliff and met a large lake within the stone and earth of this floor of Victory Road. “Always something…” Irvin sighed distastefully.  
  
“(Do you want me to make sure we did not take a wrong turn?)” Xatu asked, looking at its master.   
  
“Do so please.” Irvin replied. Xatu nodded, flew upward, and inspected the surroundings around the lake. The lake was the shortest route to take; the alternative path had some trainers battling, and Xatu definitely did not want to participate in any more. The icing on the cake was that there was an entrance in the far-off distance.   
  
“(It’s best we cross this lake, Sir Irvin.)” Xatu stated as it descended back to Irvin’s level, “(Lest you wish to encounter more trainers.)”   
  
“You already know the answer…” Irvin mumbled as he took out a Poke Ball. He had enough of Victory Road and wanted to rest already. He didn't understand why people exhibited so much passion and exhilaration as the prospect of doing a marathon of battles. “Kangaskhan, execute Surf and guide us across safely!” Irvin yelled as he threw out his Poke Ball. The device let loose white light into the water, and it materialized the Parent Pokemon, Kangaskhan. Irvin jumped onto the Normal-type’s back and tenderly took the Baby Kangaskhan the mother extended to him, so that it wouldn’t be drowned inside her pouch as she swam. Xatu hovered above them in order to look for anything threatening or out of the ordinary.   
  
Irvin cradled the Baby Kangaskhan whilst tickling it playfully, even with a straight face. The baby pokemon giggled childishly at the Darusu’s ministrations. Kangaskhan smiled warmly because she was glad that a benign trainer was her and her baby’s master.   
  
Xatu’s black eyes noticed something drifting idly in the way of Kangaskhan’s Surfing. “(Kangaskhan, look alive.)” The Mystic Pokemon informed. The Parent Pokemon looked ahead to see a small wooden boat some feet away from her.   
  
“(Sir Irvin, a boat is ahead.)” Kangaskhan notified but, for some reason, didn’t feel threatened by it.  
  
“Hm?” Irvin noticed the obstruction in the path and frowned, “Swim around it.”  
  
"(Don’t.)” Xatu suddenly objected as it swooped down to the boat, “Xa. (Someone is lying on her back in here.)” Irvin nodded and directed Kangaskhan to the boat to which she promptly swam over.  Indeed there was a female lying on her back almost lifelessly on the floor of the boat. The girl possessed short black hair with a white ribbon located on the right side of her hair. Her outfit was rather strange; it was based off the Japanese gothic Lolita style. There was a black mantle outlined by white stripes, black arm warmers, a black vest with white buttons and two parallel white lines running down the front side of the vest, a black saucer-like skirt with white wavy horizontal segments, black leggings, and black boot-style shoes with white socks poking out of the top.   
  
“(What ails her?)” Kangaskhan inquired concernedly.   
  
“(Seemingly nothing. Her mind is calm and alive.)” Xatu responded, using its psychic capabilities to establish if the girl was truly without life.   
  
Irvin carefully stood up, so that he wouldn’t accidentally fall into the water, got off of Kangaskhan’s back and entered the boat. He placed the Baby Kangaskhan onto one of the boards acting as a seat before kneeling down to the ostensibly unconscious girl. Gently, he shook her shoulders, “Hey, wake up.” The female stirred a little and her eyelids slowly lifted open, revealing deep blue irises. “Oh, so you aren't dead.” Irvin said as he straightened himself to give the girl some space.   
  
The dark-haired female sat up and looked at Irvin with half-lidded eyes, “Why are you invading my domain?”   
  
Irvin stared at her as if she asked a truly idiotic question, "To give you a Viking's burial…" He said dryly and sarcastically, "No, to ascertain your vitality.”  
  
The girl maintained her emotionless façade as she lifted herself slightly to sit on the seat opposite of Irvin's, “I see…Your concern is appreciated.”  
  
Irvin, feeling as if he should continue to monitor this strange girl for her own sake, picked up the Baby Kangaskhan and handed it back into its mother. “Return.” Irvin said as he recalled Kangaskhan from the water with its Poke Ball.   
  
“My assumption is that you’re going to keep me company?” The female questioned.   
  
“You could say that.” Irvin said cryptically as Xatu perched itself on the side of the boat.   
  
“…I’m Marley…” She introduced herself.   
  
“Irvin Darusu.”   
  
“Irvin...Hn…” Marley droned as she looked at the floor of the boat pensively. She was letting the name sink into her mind so that a sense of familiarity with him could be achieved.   
  
“So tell me why you're idly floating in a boat alone in a place like this.” It wasn't a simple question. It was a demand. People tended to question anything that was out of the ordinary. As they talked, Xatu used Psychic to change the boat’s course to the direction of the exit.   
  
“…I want to get across this lake so that I may reach the end.” Marley answered. It was at this point Irvin noticed a small picnic basket at her feet. Oddly enough. The black-clad female then returned the question, “What about you…Irvin?”   
  
Irvin responded, “To get into the Sinnoh Pokemon League.”   
  
Marley nodded slightly, “I see…”  
  
At that point, silence befell between the two. The only sounds present in this section of Victory Road were the calm swishing of the water and the muffled sounds of battling between hot-blooded trainers on dry land. Irvin and Marley, and even Xatu, actually did not mind this lack of noise. Truth be told, all of them liked it. It was pleasing, and they preferred to bask in the presence of their company rather than speak, unless of course there was no other option.  
  
“…You’re chatty.” Irvin pointed out dubiously, finally breaking the silence.   
  
Marley’s deep blue eyes met Irvin’s blood red eyes as she said quietly, “I... I don't like to talk... I choose my words carefully, but they may still hurt someone accidentally... When I think of that, I clam up...”  
  
“Hm. You and I have something in common.” Irvin announced. For once since this conversation began, the Lavender Town resident brought forth a hint of emotion from Marley: she looked at him with a slightly intrigued expression.  
  
“Please…Elaborate.” Marley requested as she picked up the picnic basket from the floor and placed it in her lap.   
  
“You like silence, I do too. I abhor cacophony, and it seems so do you.” Irvin answered.   
  
“Hmm...” Marley pensively droned before saying, “You’re rather perceptive…I don’t encounter many people similar to you.”   
  
“If you say so.”    
  
"(Sir Irvin and Lady Marley, we've landed.)” Xatu suddenly announced. Both turned to see that the end of the lake was approaching.   
  
“Ah…The stone tablet is up ahead.” Marley said simply.   
  
Irvin looked at her with a raised brow, “May I ask what is this 'stone tablet' you speak of?”  
  
“…My time with you is drawing to a close,” Marley replied. Neither Xatu or Irvin expected that statement, “Our paths go in opposite directions…You wish to participate in the Pokemon League, correct?” A small, soundless nod was the response. “Then you needn’t worry about me…You and Xatu have more important matters. As do I.”  
  
The boat finally reached the rocky dock and a small flight of stairs were seen just ahead. “This is where we say goodbye. Pleasure acquainting you, Irvin Darusu.” Marley said in parting.   
  
But before she could even stand up, Irvin sharply shot up and exited the boat. “I can wait. The Pokemon League does not began for two days.” He said adamantly as he extended a hand to her.   
  
Marley exchanged gazes from the male’s hand and his blood red eyes wonderingly. “...You are very benevolent.” Marley acknowledged as she took Irvin’s hand and was assisted off the boat. Xatu had a content expression on its face as it hovered above the duo.   
  
Marley and Irvin proceeded to traverse up the stairway and out of the exit. The two had entered Route 224 of the Sinnoh Region. “Never seen this before." Irvin commented, looking around with prying eyes. The scent of fresh flowers was in the air, as much as he hated it. He could also hear the waves in the distance.  
  
“You asked…what the stone tablet I seek is.” Marley articulated as she began walking.   
  
Irvin followed with Xatu still hovering above them, “Correct.”   
  
Marley opened up one of the flaps of her picnic basket, took something out, and presented it to Irvin. It was a rose-colored plant with six even petals and a faded center.   
  
“And that is?" He asked.   
  
“Gracidea.” Marley answered before putting the plant back in the basket, “A plant that is especially important to the Gratitude Pokemon.”  
  
“Gratitude…Pokemon…”   
  
Irvin was about to reach into his black knapsack to take out a Pokedex until Marley spoke again, “Shaymin…the Gratitude Pokemon.”   
  
“Shaymin, huh?” Irvin responded, “You must be entirely interested in it.”   
  
At that moment, Marley stopped walking and looked up to gaze at the sunless yet beautifully alit blue sky, “Yes, I am…this certain Pokémon is so wonderful. It's a Pokémon that conveys the feelings of gratitude in a nice way...I truly admire that.”   
  
  
Irvin looked at black-clothed female with a mystified expression,  _“So…Marley enjoys the quite but has a welcoming attitude when it comes to gratitude.”_  This felt strange to know. Though, Irvin dismissed it as a result of lack of interaction with most people. It was usually took something outstanding to catch his attention such as being asleep on a boat in Victory Road.  
  
Marley averted her gaze from the sky and back to Irvin, “…Your expression…Have I elicited something?”  
  
Irvin quickly snapped out of his stupor and replied, “Apologies. I was just ruminating on your mannerisms. You're quite unique in that I don’t encounter many people similar to you.” He decided to use the phrase she used on him just because.  
  
Marley once again displayed a hint of emotion: a small pink tint graced her cheeks as her normally dull eyes widened slightly. “Well, thank you…” Marley replied while regaining her normal placid countenance, “Allow me to make a remark…”   
  
“Of what sort?”  
  
In the small duration Irvin has acquainted Marley, the girl did something that could be deemed uncharacteristic: she smiled – the faintest ghost of a smile. One that actually made her seem quite pleasant.  “I feel the same towards you, Irvin Darusu. Not many people will sacrifice to understand me…or even share a hint of gratitude as have you.”   
  
Irvin founded himself more honored than he should feel. Perhaps it was because Marley exhibited something other a monotonous deadpan. Well, at least compared to Ivanna and his mother, Marley was more decidedly more wholesome to be around, “Well, like I said, I try.”   
  
Marley nodded appreciatively, “Please keep trying then.”  
  
"(I hope you haven’t forgotten about me, Sir Irvin and Lady Marley.)” The Mystic Pokemon stated from above.   
  
Marley looked up at the Psychic/Flying-type, her smile long gone now and back to her usual state of expressionlessness, “Oh how inconsiderate of me, Xatu…Please forgive me for not expending acknowledgement to you.”   
  
Xatu shook its head, "(Make nothing of it, Lady Marley. The thought of you being considerate of me is enough reward.)”  
  
Ultimately, the duo and Xatu reached the dead end of Route 224, but the object that stood out the most was the pale, white rock near the cliff.  
  
“A dead end?”   
  
Marley objected, “This is not a dead end…Watch.” Irvin obliged by standing silently where he stood; Xatu descended to ground-level and stood on the soil. Marley walked toward the white rock, took the Gracidea Flower out of the picnic basket in her hand, and place it atop the stone. She backed away and did nothing else. Suddenly, after about a minute of nothing, the white stone began to glow majestically.   
  
Xatu remained placid as it stated, “(I see…I understand what she’s doing.)” Spontaneously, the Gracidea Flower hovered off the white rock as a path began to materialize from the cliff literally out of thin air. Eventually, the phenomenon stopped and an entirely new section of Route 224 was formed.  
  
“The path that leads to the Gratitude Pokemon…The Seabreak Path.” Marley said; although it could barely be noticed, she possessed a form of anticipation in her voice.   
  
“Well, let’s walk down the path.” Irvin said as he walked forward. Subsequently, Marley grabbed his shoulder to prevent further advancement, “Hm? What's the problem?"   
  
“If Shaymin truly wants to see…it will come to us.” Marley answered as she removed her hand from his shoulder, “Waiting is imminent.”  
  
And, thus, a ten-minute waiting game had begun. Just like the last two times silence befell, neither Irvin nor Marley minded as they patiently and hopefully waited for the arrival of the Gratitude Pokemon. When the ten minute mark was passed, Marley sighed in defeat, “I suppose Shaymin has no desire…”   
  
Irvin looked at Marley sympathetically, “I’m sorry, Marley.”   
  
Marley looked at him and replied, “No, no…it’s fine. Come, we may leave.”  
  
Irvin and Marley turned to walk away, but Xatu’s white wings extended from its front and stopped the humans' legs from going further, “(Hold it.)”   
  
Marley looked at Xatu questioningly, “What is it, Xatu?”  
  
Irvin got the idea and explained to Marley, “Xatu’s right eye can see the future and its left can see the past…I think Xatu is perceiving the arrival of Shaymin.”   
  
Marley suddenly had regained hope and small forms of anxiety appear as she asked, “Are you certain?”  
  
“(Well that…),” Xatu extended its right wind forward as if it were pointing a finger, “(And here it comes.)” Irvin and Marley swiftly turned their head to the direction to see none other the pure Grass-type Gratitude Pokemon happily trotting down the flowered pathway of the Seabreak Path.   
  
“It’s…It’s Shaymin!” Marley exclaimed with her deep blue eyes wide at the sight of the Pokemon she adored so much.   
  
“So that’s Shaymin.” Irvin muttered as Shaymin skipped onto the top of the white stone where Gracidea Flower was stationed. Immediately recognizing its favorite vegetation, Shaymin tapped the rose-colored flower and instantly started glowing green. “What’s it doing with the Gracidea?"   
  
“Shhh…” Marley shushed him as another phenomenon began. Shaymin’s body began to metamorphose, no longer becoming the smallest legendary Pokemon to date. When the light faded, Shaymin transformed into its Sky Forme.   
  
“It evolved?” Irvin questioned.   
  
“No,” Marley answered, “Shaymin, when exposed to Gracidea, transform into its Sky Forme. I finally was able to bear witness to this event…” Shaymin Sky Forme looked at the two and the Xatu standing in-between them and smiled heartily; Marley and Irvin returned the smile. The Grass/Flying-type legendary Pokemon then flew off into the distance with Irvin and Marley waving.  
  
Sunset finally befell the scenery of Route 224; the Seabreak Path mysteriously disappeared once more. Irvin and Marley stood at the small beach just off the platform where the white rock was, beginning their salutations.  
  
“Thank you....That was the Pokémon that conveys the feelings of gratitude... You made it so I could see it...” Marley said appreciatively, which was rather paradoxical considering her state of expressionlessness had returned.   
  
“Nah,” Irvin kindly objected as Xatu humbly bowed, “I merely assisted. It was you who had the utmost desire to see Shaymin.”   
  
Marley nodded as she took out a Poke Ball from the picnic basket and tossed it up. The red and white machine opened up so that a white light could materialize a Crobat. “Will you be at the Pokemon League?” Irvin asked, almost impulsively.   
  
“I cannot guarantee that…” Marley answered, “However…you are correct in assuming I will be supporting you throughout the whole event.”   
  
"Better than nothing, I suppose."  
  
“With that…” Marley spoke again as she approached Irvin, “I must convey thanks in my own words…To you, Irvin Darusu, thank you…” That instant, Marley placed her soft tender lips onto Irvin’s left cheek in order to express her gratitude. The Darusu flushed a color that was superior to his own eye color. Xatu and Crobat snickered in the background while insinuating romantic suggestions. Tantalizingly, Marley slowly removed her lips from his cheek. “Farewell for now…Irvin Darusu.” Crobat then performed Fly in order to sweep up Marley and glide off into the distance with her.   
  
Irvin wasn't able to describe how he was feeling, given that had he never experienced said feelings. Literally, that was the first time a girl had ever showed that much attention to him. Well, that and Irvin never really made an attempt a courtship himself. "Unexpected." He mumbled to himself, sighing as he cracked his neck. What a long day this was. He was ready for normalcy again.   
  
"(What a peculiar descriptor.)" Xatu noted in interest, "(Most people usually brand such an experience as outstanding, euphoric, or some such verbose adjective."  
  
"I'm not most people." Irvin turned around as he placed his hands in his pockets and started walking of, "Now come on. Let us be off. We cannot get distracted."   
  
"(Yes, indeed. The Pokemon League awaits.)" Xatu concurred. The Psychic/Flying-type spotted a green blur across the twilight-covered horizon.  _"(My right eye can bear witness to the future.)”_  Xatu thought as he saw Shaymin Sky Forme smile at it before disappearing into the sky,  _"(And because of the Gratitude Pokemon…the bright future for Irvin and Marley is all too clear for me.)”_    
  
Xatu wished it had a mouth to smile with.


	7. Entry #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their standing, both Irvin and Xatu find themselves struggling to stay in the conference, knowing that their luck will expire soon. Who can help them?

**Title:**  Succor  
 **Setting:**  Sinnoh League   
 **Journey:**  N/A – continuation of Gratitude  
 **Characters(s) of Focus:**  Irvin Darusu, Marley 

* * *

  
“These two trainers are giving it their all! But it’s not surprising since these are on their last Pokemon!” An announcer’s voice boomed through the numerous amount of speakers located all through the stadium at Lily of the Valley Island. Unlike the last conference, where the stadium was a simple, circular, open-air one, this freshly built stadium resembled a Gothic cathedral. This elegant castle demonstrated a rose window and two towers at the very front of the building. In addition, a glass dome comprised most of the ceiling. As of now, it was open, thanks to electronic devices, allowing the crowd's cheer into the air.   
  
A Xatu and Meganium, exhausted and dressed in battle wounds, were positioned across from each other on a Rocky Terrain battlefield. The Xatu was kneeling down on its right knee with its left wing resting upon it; a thin line of poison cursed the area underneath its beak to symbolize the Poison status ailment. The Meganium had various burns across its green body as it panted heavily.   
  
“Ha! It doesn’t matter how many times your Xatu’s Heat Wave will burn Meganium!” the ecru-haired owner of the Meganium, Vincent, said boastfully as he smirked, “I will keep on using this! Aromatherapy!” The giant pink flower around the Herb Pokemon’s neck released a rose-colored mist around it and relived it of the Burn status ailment. The owner of the Xatu, Irvin Darusu, tried his best to maintain his calmness, but he was rather irked by the arduous struggle he had been experiencing. To make things worse, this wasn’t the first time he has had to continuously strain to keep advancing. IN both the opening round and the subsequent one, his team of six Pokemon _barely_  managed to claim victory over his opponents. He was reliving his toil against Vincent.   
  
Xatu winced as the effects of Poison leeched some more of its remaining vitality. “Let’s end this!” Vincent yelled as he pointed at the kneeling Mystic Pokemon, “Use Razor Leaf!” The pure Grass-type starter Pokemon discharged razor-shape leaves from its flower which were directed to Xatu.   
  
“Heat Wave then use Psychic on the remnants!” Irvin ordered. Xatu, ignoring the status ailment, flapped its white wings to release a zephyr of red thermal energy. The Fire-type move ignited all the leaves into burning wisps of fire. Then, the Psychic/Flying-type’s eyes shined sapphire so that it could telekinetically shoot the burning leaves straight toward Meganium.  
  
Vincent, caught off-guard, quickly commanded, “Gah! Hurry and use Light Screen!” Hurriedly, the Herb Pokemon summoned a glassy, gold cube to protect itself from the burning leaves commissioned by Xatu’s Psychic.   
  
“Now’s your chance!” Irvin alerted his Xatu, “Steel Wing right now!” The Psychic/Flying type's wings illuminated silver. Then, it quickly glided toward the preoccupied Meganium.   
  
“Watch out, Meganium!” Vincent shouted in anxiety. Before the Grass-type could even react, a painful slash occurred alongside the sound of glass shattering, a combination that made some of the audience members cringe.. “MEGANIUM, NO!” Vincent screamed distressfully as Meganium collapsed to the ground with a thud. Irvin sighed in relief; he narrowly avoided the elimination once again.  
  
“Meganium is unable to battle! Xatu is the winner and the victory goes to Irvin!” The ref officiated as he raised an azure flag using his right hand to symbolize Irvin and Xatu. The large big screen overhead, which displayed Irvin and Vincent’s images and their Pokemon, blotted out Meganium’s image on the latter’s side and then switched to a screen that had Irvin and his line of six used Pokemon with the blue-bordered word “WINNER”.  
  
“Thanks again, Xatu…” Irvin said gratuitously as Xatu weakly flew over to him.   
  
“(Anytime…Sir Irvin…)” The Mystic Pokemon responded completely exhausted.   
  
Vincent tended to his fallen Meganium, “Ah, thanks for trying anyway, Meganium,” The ecru-haired trainer then suddenly began ranting, “But now this means Jimmy’s gotta do all the battling. and that means Marina will be cheering him on and not me! Oooooh! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!”  
  
Vincent and Irvin eventually cleared their spots for the next battle. The Lavender Town immediately went to the Pokemon Center of the Sinnoh Pokemon League and turned in his Pokemon to Nurse Joy for healing. Exhaling a heavy breath of relief, Irvin sat himself on one of the chairs at the tables outside the Pokemon Center. “I know I’ve always said ‘no one said it would be easy’,” Irvin stated to no one but himself, “But this is just ridiculous…”  
  
“Maybe you haven’t prepared yourself adequately enough.” A young but gentlemanly voice suggested kindly.  
  
Irvin sharply turned to the source of the voice but relaxed when he recognized the person. He never liked it when some stranger talked to him out of the blue. “Bruce, what do you want?”   
  
Standing before Irvin was Bruce Shadow, younger brother of Aaron and Chandra Shadow of Metropolis Town. He had on a bright smile, showing no ill will to the comparatively darker-looking Darusu. He bore brown hair that was so light it looked like the sand of a desert. His purple eyes, strangely enough, were deep and dark, the kind of shade that Ivanna or Ian would have liked. His attire consisted of a rich moon blazer, a plain white dress shirt without sleeves and with the top opened slightly to reveal his sternum, denim pants, and white and brown tennis shoes.   
  
"Well, I heard you talking to yourself, so I decided to answer your question?" Bruce replied uncertainly, a bit surprised.  
  
“You shouldn’t have." Irvin grunted, using a sarcastic tone.  
  
Bruce chuckled nervously before replying, “Sorry, Irvin.” The youngest of the Shadow Family then altered the subject back to the original matter, “Anyway…I think you just haven’t prepared yourself enough, have you?”   
  
Irvin eyed the desert-haired trainer with his blood red eyes as he answered, “Well…If you mean training, I guess I haven’t all that much.”  
  
“Then that’s your problem,” Bruce announced while stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, “Why don’t you try training your Pokemon tonight?”   
  
Irvin shrugged nonchalantly, “Guess I’ll try that.”   
  
“Good!” Bruce exclaimed jovially, “Well, if you’ll excuse me, Irvin, I gotta prepare for tomorrow’s match. So see you!” The young Shadow ran off while waving at the Darusu for a split-second.  
  
“Yeah…See you.” Irvin mumbled, nowhere near loud enough for Bruce to hear. Truth be told, he excluded to mention another piece of information. Although it was true that he hadn’t done extra preparations with his team of Pokemon, he also had a lack of esteem, a problem plagued him since his time at the Pokémon Academy at Montpelier. Such notably faltered his overall abilities to comprehend and counter opponent’s skills like he normally could do, and this put a strain on his Pokemon’s battling capabilities.   
  
“Mr. Irvin Darusu!” Nurse Joy called out from the counter, prompting the Darusu to walk over to her. “Your Pokemon have been fully healed.” She announced as she handed over five Poke Balls. Xatu flew over and perched itself on the counter.  
  
“Thank you.” Irvin acknowledged.   
  
Xatu bowed, “(Thanks again, Lady Nurse Joy.)” The duo then sauntered away to watch the next couple of battles in the conference.  


* * *

  
“Well  _THIS_  is just fantastic!” Irvin screamed in frustration as he gawked spitefully at the screen he and others were looking at. “Now I’m definitely going to be sent packing after my crappy amount of luck.” Irvin was set to battle against Bruce tomorrow in the next round. Bruce's positively cheerful image provided a very stark contrast to Irvin's – blunt, emotionless, and downright robotic.   
  
Xatu tenderly placed a comforting wing onto its trainer’s shoulder, “(Do not lose hope, Sir Irvin, we can still do this.)”   
  
Irvin sighed as he trudged out of the lobby and outside. The fresh night sky was full of stars. “I hope so, Xatu…Our performance hasn’t been our greatest.” Irvin said as he walked through the crowd of dispersing people.   
  
“(Sadly, I must agree.)” Xatu responded as it flew right above Irvin.   
  
“I thought you would,” Irvin said, “After all, in all of my matches, it would seem that you have been picking up the slack that the other five have…but in actuality, it’s  _my_  depreciation in talent that’s plaguing all of you.”   
  
Xatu closed its eyes wistfully, “(I understand. But I will admit, it is rather arduous for me to perform such feats. I won’t be able to continue winning this way, Sir Irvin, our luck will probably cease in our morrow’s match against Sir Bruce.)”   
  
"That's the thing I'm worried about," Irvin grumbled woefully as he adjusted his blood red sash, "This is  _Bruce_  we're talking about. He's been on a roll since he entered this building. Have you seen his past victories? His Pokemon are diverse and solid at the same time. The only time it seemed like they had to work was against Zesa last round."  
  
"(To Master Zesa's credit, the match was close.)" Xatu digressed, reopening its eyes. He and Irvin had reached the summit of the waterfall located just outside the thin line of forest some meters away from the site. "(What are you going to do about it?)"  
  
Irvin reflected on what Bruce told him. Obviously, Irvin had some drive to be a trainer. Otherwise, he would not have bothered despite his cripplingly low self-esteem. He cared enough to keep on going. "Train harder in the time we have left." Irvin answered with finality as he gazed out to the beautiful scenery of stars, night sky, and peaks of Victory Road, "I will not allow myself to let a travesty occur on my volition."  
  
“Hm…Well, thanks for making me not regret supporting you.” A feminine, monotonous voice said out of nowhere. Guardedly, Irvin and Xatu turned around to face the figure. “Relax yourselves, it is someone you know.” The person said with a small smile on her normally expressionless countenance.   
  
“Didn't you say you weren't coming?" Irvin questioned, "Marley."  
  
Marley shook her head as she approached Irvin. She also had the picnic basket from before in tow, “I merely stated I could not guarantee my arrival…never implied I would not come.”   
  
Xatu bowed, “(And so we meet again, Lady Marley. A pleasure.)”  
  
“Likewise to the both of you…” Marley stated before changing the subject, “So training at dusk, I see.”   
  
Irvin answered, “That is correct. My lack of training in my downtime is affecting my Pokemon’s performance so I must rectify that.”   
  
“Hn..I see.” Marley responded droningly. Her emotionless deep blue eyes drilled into Irvin’s alarmed blood red orbs, as if she was probing his very soul for any unwanted answers. “Your confidence in yourself and your Pokemon….it has diminished since the last I’ve lain my eyes on you.”   
  
Irvin and Xatu stared motionlessly at the Shaymin seeker as the latter exclaimed mentally,  _“(What is she?! Psychic or something?!)”_  
  
“Why is that?” Marley interrogated, putting her hands on her hips in disappointment. “Honestly…I have no clue.” Irvin responded in a hushed tone while looking away to avoid her piecing pools of deep blue.   
  
“(Like that’s a sizeable response.)” Xatu chided sarcastically.   
  
“Are you frightened? Intimidated? Nervous?” Marley questioned; her unemotional tone actually seemed more concerned rather than upset like Irvin and Xatu originally thought.   
  
“No. Never.” Irvin defiantly replied. He was now locking eyes with the black-clad female.  
  
“(You believe you are weak…)” Xatu announced forebodingly as it closed it eyes.  
  
Marley’s eyes widened in shock as Irvin closed his eyes in shame. “Weak? I-…I do not comprehend.” Marley said disbelievingly.   
  
“Well…that’s my only logical assumption,” Irvin elaborated while rubbing the back of his head, “I mean… My brother and sister, Ian and Ivanna, always said they’ve had to struggle in their Pokemon Contests, and I’m not an exception when it comes to Trainer Battles. I think I’ve been lucky throughout these rounds honestly.”  
  
Silence befell the two once again. Unlike last time, the silence was full of tension and neither of them were enjoying it. Marley seemed disinterested because of her usual state of expressionlessness, but she was really disappointed and appalled internally. Irvin was apprehensive and was anxiously but quietly awaiting her impending action. Xatu exchanged glances between them.  
  
“…Irvin Darusu…” Marley finally spoke, her mood unreadable, “…I challenge you to a three-on-battle as the training you said you would undergo.”   
  
Now the Darusu Family member was sent straight down the precipice of confusion. Xatu scratched the side of its head with its wing, "(A very unexpected reaction.)"  
  
Irvin mentally responded to Xatu, thanks to the telepathy provided by Psychic-types,  _“Aren't you capable of seeing the future?”_    
  
Xatu replied,  _“(I only know WHAT happens in the future. Not HOW it unfolds.)”_  
  
“And I am not accepting a declination.” Marley added austerely as she took out a Poke Ball from inside the basket, “So bring out your first battler, if you may.” Irvin nodded and removed a Poke Ball from his sash and enlarged it by pressing the button in the center. Xatu flew back so that its presence would not obstruct the ensuing bout.  
  
“Claydol, come out!” Irvin tossed out the Poke Ball, and the Clay Doll Pokemon was released into the battle.   
  
“Sceptile, I summon thee.” Marley tossed out hers and the fully evolved Grass-type starter of Hoenn was released from the red and white machine.   
  
“Ladies first.”  
  
Marley nodded before point a finger at the levitating Claydol, “Advance for an X-Scissor.” Expeditiously, the Forest Pokemon dashed for the Ground/Psychic-type.   
  
 _“Swift creature..”_  Irvin remarked before ordering his Claydol, “Gravity.”  
  
“Detect, my dear Sceptile.” Marley calmly commanded. Sceptile’s eyes, as per the command of Detect, noticed the gravitational pressure increasing around it and expertly evaded that certain spot. Before Claydol could react, Sceptile slashed against its body while leaving a light blue 'X'. Claydol was sent back slightly but quickly regained its composure even after taking the super-effective hit.   
  
“Continue your assault with Dragon Pulse.” Marley commanded as she hugged herself slightly. Sceptile roared as it discharged an azure sphere of energy from its mouth at Claydol.   
  
“Send it back with Psychic.” Irvin commanded. The Clay Doll Pokemon psychically grabbed the Dragon Pulse and returned it without effort, successfully hitting Sceptile.  
  
“Energy Ball. Increase its velocity with X-Scissor.” Marley enjoined. Sceptile created a sphere of green energy in front of it. Then, using X-Scissor, it jettisoned the Grass-type attack to Claydol with at blistering speeds. Claydol was once again rendered unable to react effectively and was struck.   
  
 _“I see…So Marley prefers Speed over anything else.”_  Irvin contemplated then enjoined, “Stone Edge!” Claydol summoned white, glowing, overlapping ellipses around its body which eventually transformed into pale, sharp stones. The Stone Edge was then discharged toward the pure Grass-type.   
  
“Detect.” Marley commanded. Sceptile’s instincts suddenly heightened, giving it the awareness needed to avoid each and every rock sent at it.   
  
“Psychic.” Claydol’s eyes shined slightly so that it could psychically reroute Stone Edge’s course back to Sceptile.  
  
“Watch yourself!” Marley cautioned, but it was too late as her Sceptile was hit by the Stone Edge-Psychic combination.   
  
“Keep it in place with Gravity!” Irvin commanded. The Ground/Psychic-type increased the gravity around the floored Sceptile and forcibly kept it in place. Marley could only stare unemotionally as Irvin continued, “Charge Beam!” Claydol’s arms detached from its body and fired beams of static electricity from the tip directly at the incapacitated Forest Pokemon. Sceptile screamed in pain as the Electric-type attack hit its mark and slowly drained its health.   
  
Eventually, Sceptile stopped struggling and was rendered unconscious. Noticing this, Claydol ceased firing Charge Beam. “One down.” Irvin announced as Marley recalled Sceptile back into its Poke Ball. “  
  
"So it seems,” Marley said introspectively as she took out another Poke Ball and tossed it out. “Crobat, if you please.” The Poison/Flying-type Pokemon was released from its Poke Ball and stationed itself in the air. “The first maneuver belongs to you, Irvin.” Marley announced.   
  
"Thanks. Claydol, Stone Edge!” Irvin enjoined. Claydol once again summoned pale sharp stones around its body and prepared to send them to Crobat.  
  
“Double Team.” Marley ordered. The Bat Pokemon instantaneously produced several clones of itself which then surrounded Claydol in a circle.   
  
“What the?!” Irvin exclaimed as Claydol perplexedly looked around, trying to ascertain which Crobat it should strike.  
  
“Confuse Ray.” All of the Crobats then suddenly released a sinister, wavy blue light. All of the Claydol’s eyes turned into X’s as the Clay Doll Pokemon erratically flailed about. It wasn't concentrating on Crobat, and its floating arms waved about in every direction. “Finish this round with a collective X-Scissor.” Marley commanded with lidded eyes. Like a speeding bullet, all of the Crobats suddenly passed through the confused Claydol. The delayed effects of X-Scissor finally kicked in when the original Crobat dismissed its clones; multiple light blue slashes struck Claydol within seconds as it immediately plummeted to the ground.   
  
“..brutal…” Irvin commented as his fallen warrior.   
  
“(Claydol is going to be feeling that in the morning.)” Xatu muttered inaudibly.  
  
“Zangoose, out.” Irvin threw his next Poke Ball, releasing the Car Ferret Pokemon, Zangoose. “Now it’s your turn to start off, Marley.” Irvin said guardedly, now aware of the strength her Crobat possessed.   
  
“Air Slash.”   
  
Crobat speedily flapped its purple wings so that multiple blades made of air could be released toward Zangoose.   
  
“Rock Climb, block and strike!” Irvin commanded. Zangoose’s claws illuminated a dim white color. Then, once slamming them on the ground, it produced large rock protrusions. The Air Slash struck the stone, leaving large abrasions. Zangoose proceeded to swift climb up the face of this stone and rammed into the airborne Bat Pokemon with great force.   
  
“So your Zangoose is rather quick itself…” Marley muttered quietly like the introvert she somewhat was, “Very well…Double Team.”  Crobat multiplied itself, after shaking off the damage from Rock Climb, around the Dragon/Ground-type.   
  
“Don't think so. Water Pulse! Hit them all!” Irvin ordered. Zangoose growled as it generated a blue sphere of water between its claws and then slammed it down the ground. The ball shot forward with waves flaring outward as it approached the Crobats.   
  
“X-Scissor, lacerate through.” Marley evenly ordered. Crobat and its clones dashed straight into the rampaging waters, at the expense of two or three clones, and began quickly cutting the water with X-shaped strikes.   
  
 _“Wait for it…”_  Irvin thought as Zangoose remained in a cautious battle stance. In a matter of seconds, the real Crobat surged through the water and attempted to strike Zangoose head-on. “Thunderbolt.” Zangoose immediately released a giant surge of electricity from its body. Because of the close proximity, Crobat could not avoid the Thunderbolt, let alone connect X-Scissor, as it stuck, shocked, and sent backwards. Zangoose smirked as it saw electricity crackling on Crobat’s body, signaling the secondary side effect of Thunderbolt, a state of Paralysis.   
  
“A minor setback.” Marley said, “Confuse Ray.” Before Irvin could even order something, Crobat released Confuse Ray and successfully struck the Car Ferret Pokemon. Irvin gritted his teeth and suppressed a growl as Zangoose began slamming its head against the ground. “Air Slash.” Marley commanded but Crobat was too paralyzed to move at the moment, “Argh…”  
  
“Power-Up Punch!” Irvin commanded, hoping this would be the breakthrough he needed. Thankfully for him, Zangoose's claw fist glowed with a red-orange aura, using that it managed to generate the move. Then, even with its vision spinning, the Normal type closed the gap between itself and the Bat Pokemon and punched it across its face. Crobat finally fell to the ground with swirls replacing its eyes, unable to tolerate the conditions of the battle any longer.   
  
“Dodged one there…" Irvin muttered silently but hissed vehemently when Zangoose’s status ailment caused it to deplete the remainder of its health.   
  
“Hm. So it comes down to this.” Marley announced as she took out her final Poke Ball.   
  
“So it seems. I’m not backing down now.” Irvin vowed as he took out as his, opting use a different final Pokemon other than Xatu.   
  
“Oh?” Marley replied with what seems the tiniest hint of an anticipatory smirk.   
  
“Yes. Phansan, you are being summoned.” Irvin casually lobbied the capture device, unleashing the creature inside.   
  
Phansan was a legless, floating Pokemon who body seemed to be made entirely of immaterial dust or sand. In fact, the only thing actually solid on its body were its white claws.  Its torso roughly had the shape of a tapering cone and its head was covered with a stationary “hood” in which only ecru-colored eyes seen from underneath it. A sort of snout was below this hood.   
  
“What sort of species is that?” Marley asked, having never seen anything quite like it.  
  
"It's a Phansan." Irvin answered, "They're a specimen of Ground- and Ghost-type Pokemon. If I'm correct, they were first discovered in a region called Tenla. After this conference, I plan on going there next."  
  
"Hm." Marley finally threw her Poke Ball. “Arcanine, like lightning.” The Legendary Pokemon was released from its confinement and ferociously stared down its Ground/Ghost-type opposition. “Your honor, Irvin.” Marley announced.   
  
“Phansan, Stone Edge.” Phansan summoned rock pillars directly from the ground, and they started making their way toward Arcanine.  
  
“ExtremeSpeed to find your way and finish up with Crunch.” Marley commanded. The pure Fire-type, fluidly like the wind, advanced by jumping off each and every stone pillar coming its way while leaving an orange blur. Dark energy lined its sharp teeth all the while  
  
 _“This one’s even faster than the last two!”_  Irvin mentally exclaimed. Arcanine was now in front of Phansan and viciously chomped onto its rather small body with its mouth. Phansan shrieked in pain as monstrous amounts of damage was inflicted upon it. Irvin kept his calm. As long as Phansan was still able to fight, he could keep going with his commands. “Dust Fall.”  
  
Marley raised her left bow in interest,  _“Dust Fall?”_  The Ground/Ghost combination spontaneously summoned a massive amount of dust and sand in the air. Like Rock Slide, Waterfall, and Avalanche before it, a downpour of the element it represented rained upon Arcanine, who was forced to disengage usage of Crunch because of the super-effective Ground-type attack.  
  
“Regroup, Arcanine.” Marley softly enjoined. The Fire-type promptly used ExtremeSpeed to dash away from Phansan and stationed itself in front of its trainer to collect its wits.   
  
“Leaving so soon?” The midnight blue-haired trainer taunted before commanding, “Sandstorm!” Phansan waved its arms and summoned an irritating sand storm around the premises.  
  
 _“Finally…he’s actually thinking progressively and taking opportunities at the right moment…He has been throughout this whole battle.”_  Marley thought contently and then commanded aloud, “Arcanine, Flare Blitz. Pierce through.” Surrounding itself in a mighty orange inferno, Arcanine released a wolf’s howl into the night before powerfully charging at Phansan with enough strength to shred through Sandstorm.   
  
“Ominous Wind! Waver it!”  Irvin commanded. Phansan slammed its hands onto the ground and suddenly created a black and purple gale that blew straight into the Flare Blitz-induced Arcanine. The Fire-type’s advancement was halted momentarily, but it continued to battle through the Ghost-type move. On top of that, the recoil damage from Flare Blitz was beginning to activate.  
  
“So it comes down to this…” Marley sagaciously pronounced as she closed her eyes and hugged herself.   
  
"Yes, It is completely of their own willpower now.” Irvin stated concurringly as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.   
  
Phansan, who was outmatched in terms of natural stats, was beginning to falter in maintaining the potency of Ominous Wind. Arcanine, on the other hand, had the determination and will to continue forging through. Like someone battling against the winds of a hurricane, the Flare Blitz-induced Legendary Pokemon began to trudge through. Even though its energy was fading fast, the Ground/Ghost Pokemon refused to let itself be bested. With guttural roars, Phansan and Arcanine implemented the last bits of their power into their final move.  
  
A colossal explosion occurred, a mixture of darkness and fire swirled, and a tower of power rose into the night. Surprisingly enough, neither Irvin nor Marley had even twitched from their positions despite them being the closest to the burst of energies. When the smoke and dust subsided, both Phansan and Arcanine were lying motionless on the ground, unable to continue but satisfied with the results of this training session.  
  
“So that's it.” Irvin said as he recalled Phansan.  
  
“Indeed.” Marley replied as she too recalled her fallen Pokemon.   
  
“Well, Marley…the battle may have been a tie…but it did its job.” Irvin announced as he put away the Poke Ball and Xatu flew back over.   
  
“How so?” Marley asked. She had an idea of the answer, but she wanted to hear it straight from the Darusu Family member.   
  
“My confidence has been fortified because of this and my original methods have returned…I don’t know what mumbo-jumbo you casted, but it worked nonetheless.” Irvin explained, offering a very small smile – the best she would get out of him.   
  
Marley smiled warmly before replying, “Anything to assist a benevolent person such as yourself. You completely deserve the services…as you have indebted yourself to me before.”   
  
Irvin bowed in an almost knightly manner, something that his Xatu would have done, “And to convey my thanks, I shall dedicate my future wins in the conference to you, Marley.”   
  
Xatu hummed and chirped happily as it looked up to examine the starlit night sky. However, something interesting caught its eye, one that it believed warranted the attention of the two humans. “Xatu! (Sir Irvin and Lady Marley!)” The Mystic Pokemon called out and pointed to the sky. The two humans looked up to see the sky to see something out of the norm.   
  
Prancing gracefully in the night sky was a lavender and silver quadrupedal creature. The soft glow coming from its body made it almost appear ethereal. It almost look like a cloud had been given form; a peaceful, beautiful force of nature going about its business without a care in the world. The creature sported an extended snout and visor where its eyes should be. Wrapped around its neck were several wind-like, lilac scarves, giving it the appearance of a mane. These same scarves of wind and air were located around its legs. The end flowed gracefully as the specimen skipped across the air. Finally, it had a tail shaped like a rhombus, the only 'sharp' feature apart of its otherwise soft-looking form.   
  
“What is…that?” Marley inquired, stunned by the serene and breathtaking entity, “It looks beautiful.” Irvin fished out his black Pokedex from his knapsack and scanned whatever it was they were seeing.  
  
 _“Nuero: The Succor Pokemon. When Nuero skips across the sky, clouds are formed in its wak,e and its whole body seems to be composed of air. Being a witness of Nuero’s presence is a sign of good luck and prosperity. If a person assists another before they see Nuero, they are destined for a lasting companionship.”_  
  
“Nuero…A pure Flying type? What an extremely rare creature.” Irvin pointed out as he looked up other information that his Pokedex could offer. Sadly, no other data was given, only adding to the mystery.   
  
“Wow…” Marley whispered in awe. She had a captivated look on her face that rivaled the one she had during Shaymin’s transformation into its Sky Forme.   
  
“It must have come for us.” Irvin spoke while still looking at the Flying-type Pokemon skip through the night sky, “It appeared right you helped me.” Marley nodded in acknowledgement, but her eyes were still glued to the Nuero. Slowly, by some unforeseen force fueled by his natural human instincts, Irvin’s right hand began to intertwine with Marley’s left hand. Much to his delight, Marley tenderly took his hand and held it.   
  
With elated smiles and a content Xatu hovering above them, the duo watched the mystical creature prance the night away while clouds gave company to the millions of stars.  


* * *

  
“Welcoooooome, ladies and gentlemen, to the next round of this exciting Sinnoh Pokemon League!” The announcer shouted excitedly through the speakers. He was soon followed by uncontrolled cheering by the audience sitting in the stands. “And, boy, do we have an excellent match to start off the day!” As he said that, the big screen put up the images of Bruce Shadow and Irvin Darusu, “It’s Bruce of Metropolis Town against Irvin of Lavender Town!” Said trainers were already positioned on their sides of the battlefield; Bruce being on the right and Irvin being on the left.  
  
“This is an official Pokemon League Tournament matchup! It is a full six-on-six battle in which substitutions can be made at will. A winner will be declared when all six Pokemon on one side are rendered unable to battle! Now bring out your Pokemon!”  
  
"I plan to advance to the semifinals, Irvin," Bruce stated simply, flashing Irvin a winner-class smile. Only a person like him could be so upbeat yet say something like that with so much conviction. He was tossing up a Poke Ball up and down with his right hand. Evidently, he had his leadoff Pokemon already picked.   
  
"I know. Doesn't mean it will come to pass." Irvin replied dispassionately, his baritone voice almost camouflaged by the roars of the crowd. He was cool as a cucumber. He didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge Bruce's statement.   
  
"Aren't you just a ray of rainbows?" Bruce deadpanned. Only Irvin could be so dry.  
  
"Please bring out your Pokemon!"  
  
"Blastoise, let's go!" Bruce snatched Poke Ball out of the air after he tossed it up once more and threw it, releasing the fully-evolved Water starter of the Kanto Region.   
  
"Gallade, this looks like a job for you." Irvin said as he flicked his own Poke Ball out, materializing the Blade Pokemon. He glanced off to the side and caught the sight of Marley, among the sea of people, watching the battle near the lower level of seating.  _"Win or lose… I want this to be something I'm proud of."_  
  
Blastoise aimed its cannons at Gallade, who stared stolidly at it. To show he wasn't intimidated, Gallade extended its arm-blades as their sharp edges gleamed in the sunlight peeking through the glass dome above. Irvin and Bruce looked at each other, the latter sharing an excited smirk while the former narrowed his eyes. They were both prepared to show everyone some real Pokemon battling.  
  
"BEGIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the two-parter established by Entry #6, Gratitude, and this one. I might write out a full battle between Bruce and Irvin later on; it's not a priority right now. The chronology of this chapter places it AFTER the Lily of the Valley Conference that Ash and the others participate in. This is referenced at the beginning the of chapter: the stadium now resembles the Pokemon League castle in the Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum games as opposed to the anime stadium.


	8. Entry #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training for his final Gym Battle with Clair, Caecus seeks out a viable Ice-type Pokemon. However, things in the Ice Path turn dangerous. Luckily, someone capable of dealing with this sort of danger is there to lend a hand.

**Title:**  Onward  
**Setting:**  Johto Region   
**Journey:**  N/A  
**Characters(s) of Focus:**  Collinder Caecus, Isabella Riverton  
  


* * *

  
“They sure weren’t kidding when they said the Ice Path was the coldest location in Johto."  
  
Here stood a teenage boy within the treacherous depths of the Johto Region’s Ice Path with a Plusle and Minun on either of his shoulders. He wore an isabelline-colored, long-sleeved hoodie in which the hood was over his head. Despite that, tufts of his light blizzard blue hair were visible, and his eyes were of the palest shade of lavender. He also wore light brown khaki pants and white and black tennis shoes. He still stood, unnervingly calm.  
  
"(CAECUS!)" His Plusle shouted in distress. She was situated on his left shoulder as she stared forward, "(Now isn't the time to be taking in the sights!)"  
  
"But I can't see, Plusle. I'm blind." Caecus replied matter-of-factly, titling his head.   
  
Several explosions erupted, causing many of the ice around to shatter as the walls of the cave shook violently. Directly in front of Caecus were his Starmie and Solrock, currently locked in combat. They were faced with hoards of Swinub and Piloswine. The leader of the pack, a Mamoswine, glared dangerously at them, trying its best to fend them off. The purpose of this encounter was that Caecus was attempting to catch a strong Ice-type to help answer the Dragon-type Pokemon used by Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Clair. Mamoswine happened to show its face, but its friends had other plans, leading to now.   
  
Several Swinubs proceeded to use Ice Shard, launching glowing projectiles of ice toward Starmie and Solrock.   
  
_"(Caecus, here come several Ice Shards.)"_  Both Pokemon alerted their trainer, using telepathy that almost every Psychic type was capable of.   
  
"Fire Blast. Scald."  
  
A ball of red and orange flames appeared in front of Solrock's face, dead center. It then launched yellow-orange fire that formed into a 大-shaped flame as it travelled. Meanwhile, Starmie's central jewel flashed a bluish-white color before releasing a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam. Both extremely hot attacks practically bore through the oncoming Ice Shards, reducing them to nothingness after only a few seconds.  
  
The telltale hiss of solid ice turning into harmless steam clued Caecus in on the progress of the battle. "Judging from the sound, it worked?" He asked aloud. He received affirmative answers from all of his Pokemon. A question with a seemingly obvious answer wasn't one for Caecus. He was blind and had been since birth.   
  
Normally, this would end any notion of being a Pokémon Trainer. However, Caecus circumvented these issues through two different ways. Trained since his toddler years, Caecus was capable of using helpful techniques such as human echolocation and learned how to read Braille. In addition, Caecus was psychic, having been taught at the PSI institute in Saffron City. This allowed him to communicate with his Pokemon during battle, him and his Pokemon exchanging play-by-plays and commands constantly through telepathy. That was why he strictly used Psychic-types.  
  
Caecus sighed woefully as he placed his hands on his hips, "Honestly… I just came here to catch an Ice-type for Clair. I heard a Jynx was here, but instead, we get this." The Swinubs, Piloswines, and Mamoswine were getting increasingly angered by Caecus's seemingly flippant attitude. The blind trainer then shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, well. Solrock, Stone Edge! Starmie, Blizzard!"  
  
Starmie's central gem glowed again, this time launching a violent snowstorm for the entire hoard. Solrock summoned glowing intersecting ellipses around its body that subsequently formed into pale, sharps rocks, firing them in tandem with Starmie's attack. The combined assault was enough to blow away all of the Swinubs and Piloswines while the Mamoswine was buffeted by the strong attacks. Solrock and Starmie kept it up until everyone but the Mamoswine remained.   
  
"Did that work?" Caecus questioned.   
  
"(No. That Mamoswine's tough.)" Minun answered, watching the Twin Tusk Pokemon stagger to its feet, glaring daggers at the unmoved Starmie and Solrock.   
  
"Fine then." Caecus crossed his arms, "Starmie, Gyro Ball. Solrock, Acrobatics." Solrock floated around slightly, gradually picking up speed before diving downward, moving so fast that it seemed to leave behind two afterimages. Starmie, meanwhile, flung itself toward Mamoswine, running rapidly with the ends of its arms glowing silver.   
  
Mamoswine’s eyes flickered blue before a thin glass wall was summoned to block Solrock's Acrobatics and Starmie's Gyro Ball, using Reflect. Both of their physical attacks were immediately repelled upon contact. Before anyone could say or do anything, Mamoswine’s whole body was suddenly covered in a silver aura, making it appear black and white, and then charged right into both adversaries with thunderous force.  
  
"(Starmie! Solrock!)" Plusle cried out as the two hit the ice hard.   
  
"(Man, that was a strong Iron Head!)" Minun gulped nervously.   
  
“Well isn’t this peachy…” Caecus grumbled in frustration, using telekinesis to whip out another Poke Ball to aid Starmie and Solrock.   
  
"Pardner, you still got some learnin' to do!  
  
Out of nowhere, a Seviper slithered right past Caecus, Plusle, and Minun, fire brewing inside of its mouth. Then, when it was close enough to Mamoswine, it unleashed Flamethrower out of its mouth, sending a hot streams of red-orange fire. Mamoswine bellowed in pain as the flame engulfed its entire body. Meanwhile, a Noivern swooped past Caecus from above, swinging its glowing wings swiftly and sending multiple crescent-shaped projectiles from them. The Razor Wind proceeded to finish off Mamoswine as the large Pokemon was knocked over by the force of Noivern's attack.   
  
"(Whoa.)" Plusle and Minun gaped in awe as Solrock and Starmie gathered their bearings.   
  
"Okay, I heard some redneck voice and a bunch of attacking," Caecus pointed out confusedly, "Someone explain something to me now please."  
  
"Jeez, little dude, open yer eyes." Soon enough, a Dragonite landed onto the icy floor with a resounding thud, frightening both Plusle and Minun. Naturally, Caecus followed the sound as he pulled off his hood to reveal his whole head and face.   
  
Jumping off Dragonite’s back was a girl slightly older than Caecus himself. Her hip-length, aqua blue hair – tied into a ponytail – swished in the air as she landed on the floor, her white calf-high boots thudding against the ice. She had a victorious smirk on her face when her spring green spotted the defeated Mamoswine as Seviper and Noivern regrouped with her. The rest of her attire consisted of a duke blue, blouse-like top with white accents, black and white whole-length gloves, tights, and black shorts underneath a short blue apron skirt.  
  
"Ya alright there, little buddy?" The woman asked as she recalled her Seviper and Noivern.  
  
"Yes, I am." Caecus replied as he returned Solrock and Starmie to their Poke Balls for rest.   
  
"Super. Now where’s ma thanks?”  
  
“Thank you. Now may I have your name, stranger?”   
  
The blue-haired female saluted him as she introduced herself with an indelible smile, “Isabella’s th' name! Isabella Riverton! Yer future Dragon Tamer Clan master at yer service!"  
  
"You sound like an immigrant." Caecus pointed out bluntly, unable to see Isabella twitch as he cupped his chin, "Most people from the Tohjo supercontinent don't sound like country bumpkins."  
  
"Ya know, little buddy, yer bein' a little rude…" Isabella said honestly, a pout forming on her face as she crossed her arms. Though, she inwardly admitted that the boy was perceptive. True enough, while she was a resident of Blackthorn City, Isabella was actually from America; the Deep South region to be exact. "And ya ain't even tell me yer name either!"  
  
"Oh, it's Collinder Caecus." The blind psychic finally introduced himself, "Call me by my surname though please."  
  
"Say…huh?"  
  
"Sei-kus." Caecus enunciated the pronunciation of his last name as Plusle and Minun climbed onto his shoulders, "Think of my surname as a compound word made of 'sake' and 'us.'"  
  
"OH! I getcha now," Isabella clapped her hands in realization and then scratched her head as she pondered on the name, "I dunno many folks who prefer their surnames. Especially a funky one like that."  
  
Caecus flashed her an off-putting smile, idly rocking his head side-to-side little a bobble-head standing in a soft breeze, "Maybe it's incomprehensible to the mind of an inbred hillbilly."  
  
"NOW THAT'S JUS' RUDE!" Isabella shouted out, offended, as her voice echoed through the Ice Path.  
  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Caecus jested, holding up his hands to show no hostility as Plusle and Minun smiled nervously. His sense of humor could get bizarre like that.   
  
"(This kid's creeping me out on some real type stuff…)" Isabella's Dragonite remarked uneasily, shaking its head.   
  
"Speaking more seriously, I do appreciate the backup. That Mamoswine was rather—" Caecus had lazily flung his arm up to point with his thumb at the fallen Twin Tusk Pokemon; however, a Poke Ball somehow and suddenly flew out of his sleeve. It hit Mamoswine and opened up, reducing the Pokemon's body into immaterial light and sucking it into its confines. The Poke Ball twitched only two times before it settled, confirming capture, "…persistent."  
  
Isabella stared blankly at the scene for a grand total of two seconds before sniggers came out of her mouth. Soon enough, she fell backwards while holding her gut and kicking her legs, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Even her Dragonite seemed humored as a knowing smirk appeared on its face.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, laugh it up…" Caecus mumbled in embarrassment as Minun hopped off his shoulder, retrieved the Poke Ball, and handed it back to the blind psychic. What a waste of a Poke Ball. Wasn't even the Pokemon he was looking for either. In hindsight, this blunder made up for his comments toward Isabella.  
  
It took Isabella about a minute of nonstop laughter for her to finally calm down. "Phew… I-I'm guessin' ya ain't want that Mamoswine, right?" She asked, wiping the tears that involuntarily formed in her eyes.   
  
"No. I wanted a Jynx." Caecus answered, "That's the whole reason why I'm in the Ice Path. I wanted to use one in order to better answer Clair and her Dragon types."  
  
Isabella laughed again. Though, this instance was more significantly more subdued as she placed fists upon her hips and shook her head, "Yer better off usin' what you got, Caecus. Jynx ain't gonna do squat fer ya."  
  
Caecus quirked a brow, "Why's that?"  
  
Isabella bent down to Caecus's level. At that moment, both Plusle and Minun realized how tall she was compared to their master. She glanced around their surroundings several times, expecting someone to be eavesdropping even though that was highly unlikely. She then whispered, "Clair's got both a Kingdra and Gyarados on reserve." She said that in a needlessly quiet voice. No one was around and that information wasn't at all confidential. Arceus knew why she acted like that.   
  
However, Caecus appreciated the information as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well,  _that's_  lovely…" So, his time here basically amounted to nothing. Starmie and Solrock didn't even get any decent training in either.   
  
"Yer welcome by the way." Isabella said proudly as she straightened up, "I'm from around these parts, so I know a little about what goes on here. Clair's th' strongest Gym Leader in Johto, and she don't pussyfoot around either. She's expectin' people to try and use Ice types and all that on her. I mean, it's only natural when yer a specialist. Take me fer example, I'm in here gettin' my own Dragons prepped fer them pesky Ice types back in Mahogany Town."  
  
"Pryce, huh?" Caecus said as he let his arm drop.   
  
"Yes indeedy." Isabella then realized they were having a casual conversation in the middle of the frigid Ice Path, "Uhh, I think we should get outta here. Let's go to Blackthorn City, 'k, pardner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
It didn't take Isabella and Caecus much time to get out of the Ice Path and arrived at Blackthorn City. It lived up to its name as "A Quiet Mountain Retreat." The placed look serene but normal. It was a nice city overall. Unsurprisingly, due to the heavy involvement of the Dragon Tamer Clan and the presence of the Dragon's Den, a good number of the locals were Dragon users like Isabella. Soon enough, the two were finally at the Pokémon Center, both of them turning in some of their Pokeomon to Nurse Joy before sitting at a table together.   
  
Isabella watched curiously as Caecus removed the leashes off Plusle and Minun. Because of her experience back home at her ranch, she recognized those as the kinds usually distributed to 'Seeing Eye' Pokemon. "Are you… sightless?" She asked for confirmation.   
  
"What gave that anyway?" He replied.   
  
"I know them leashes," Isabella answered, propping her feet on the framework of the table and leaning the chair back on its hind legs, "But, y'know, yer doin' a pretty dangerous thing. Ain't someone supposed to be with ya 24/7 to make ya don't hurt yerself?"   
  
"I'm fine." Caecus replied adamantly, "Let's say I'm… well-equipped to travelling even with my handicap. I'm not crippled."  
  
"How's that workin' out fer ya?" Isabella inquired. She really wanted to know how a blind person was capable of going on adventures like this.  
  
"Pretty good." Caecus answered simply. He didn't see the blank stare Isabella gave him. On impulse, he decided to go on anyway, "I mean, it's difficult. I don't have much stamina, but I make it work. This is what I wanted to be – a Pokemon Trainer. Like I'm going to let something as small as blindness get in my way." He neglected to tell her that he also wanted to give fellow disabled or impaired individuals hope that they too could do whatever they wanted if they went the extra mile.   
  
Isabella blinked in surprise. For someone who appeared so passive and low-key, Caecus said that with an astonishing amount of conviction. "That's pretty admirable there, little buddy."  
  
"Stop calling me 'little buddy'…" Caecus muttered distastefully, sinking into his seat. Most people he met were taller than him, but the vocal 5'10" Isabella was making him feel even shorter than usual.   
  
Isabella's gaze fell to her lap, idly playing with her gloved fingers. "It's good to… have some confidence like that, y'know?" The blind psychic raised an eyebrow at her. She sounded somber, something that he didn't expect the positive and upbeat Southern goofball was capable of. Isabella then continued, "I was good at Rapidash-ridin', Tauros-ropin', Miltank- milkin'. Ya name it, I had a knack fer it… at least in ma neck of th' woods. Soon as I went out to them country shindigs, I wasn't as good as I thought I was. I even lost th' regional racin' championship. Broke ma heart, sure did. "  
  
"So you went from doing that country stuff to this… how?" Caecus questioned, experiencing brain lapses trying to piece everything together.   
  
"Ma folks noticed I was a little down, so they told me about ma roots here in Blackthorn City." Isabella answered, her attitude perking up back to usual status quo, "I began trainin' Dragon types so that I could become the future Dragon Tamer Clan head. Shoot, I've been doin' pretty good in battlin', and I ain't felt quite like this before, so this must be my destined path!"  
  
Caecus had to respect that. If you found a goal, and you felt strongly about it, you might as well stick to it. "Good luck then." With a heavy sigh, he pulled out the Poke Ball that contained Mamoswine and placed on the table. "Well, I don't have use for this Mamoswine, so I think it's best I release it."  
  
"Might as well," Isabella shrugged her shoulders, eyeing the Poke Ball, "You should probably release it back at th' Ice Path. Y'know, since that's its natural habitat and—"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Isabella and Caecus's conversation was cut short when they heard a posh, polite voice address them. Approaching their table was a lass with curly brown hair and deep blue eyes, distinctly wearing a sandy brown cowboy hat and concealing half of her face with a foldable fan. Her clothing consisted of a red blouse whose upper portions were covered by a brown knit shawl, a waist-high belt with a gold buckle, red shorts complemented by a brown knit sarong with a high slit, and knee-high brown boots.   
  
"I couldn't help but overhear that you are trying to get rid of a Mamoswine." She pointed out, snapping her fan shut before she loosely crossing her arms.   
  
"Oh ma gawd! Are you from th' South too?!" Isabella asked excitedly, coming to that conclusion based on her apparel.   
  
The brunette stared at the Dragon Tamer for a few good seconds before redirecting her attention to Caecus, not sparing Isabella a word. "If I may intrude, I would like it. Perhaps we could conduct a trade?"  
  
"HEY! I'M TALKIN' HERE!" Isabella shouted outrageously. She was ignored by both individuals.    
  
"I strictly use Psychic types," Caecus informed her, tossing the Poke Ball up and down.  
  
"I am in possession of a Baltoy."   
  
"Your name please?"  
  
"Stephanie."  
  
"Caecus." The Psychic type specialist hopped out of the chair and stood before Stephanie. "If I'm correct, there are trading devices in the second floor of the Pokémon Center."  
  
"You are indeed correct. Let us go."  
  
Upstairs, Caecus, Isabella, and Stephanie approached an available trade machine. The specialized machine was activated once Caecus and Stephanie placed their desired Poke Balls into the two empty slots. The bottom of these slots opened up and let the Poke Balls fall through as the machine whirred and made a series of electronic noises. On screen, the silhouettes of a Mamoswine and a Baltoy were displayed as they passed each other. The trade machine sounded a final beep as the Poke Balls reappeared at their starting places, confirming and finalizing the trade.   
  
"A pleasure doing business with you, Caecus." Stephanie said gratefully as she took the Poke Ball carrying her new Mamoswine and pocketed it.  _"And another powerful Ground type to add to my collection. With each passing day, I'm becoming an even stronger 'Fire-Type Extinguisher. '"_  She thought vengefully but kept her outside façade as she opened up her fan and started, well, fanning herself. "Good day to you, sir and ma'am." Without another acknowledgement, Stephanie took her exit, disappearing down the staircase.   
  
"Y'know, that was pretty sudden," Isabella commented, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the staircase Stephanie went down, "She jus' shows up all willy-nilly and wants yer Mamoswine."  
  
"Seen weirder." Caecus remarked casually, "Besides, I didn’t want it. I can work better with a Baltoy. I gotta get ready for Clair anyway."  
  
A light bulb went off in Isabella's head. "Hey! Here's a rip-snortin' idea! Let's train together! Ma mighty Dragons versus yer brainy Psychic! Whaddaya say, little buddy?!"  
  
Caecus considered the offer momentarily. There was no harm. Isabella appeared to know what she was doing. After all, if she was planning to be master of the Dragon Tamer Clan, she had to have extensive knowledge on how to counter and battle against the very type she specialized in. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEAH!" Isabella bellowed mightily. The fire of her soul burned so powerfully that it bled out and consumed her entire body as Isabella pumped both of her fists, her body and the area around her turning red and orange, "Quicker than the wind, grander than a mountain, and stronger than a storm! My mighty Dragon types thirst for the fields of battle! This is Isabella Riverton, READY TO RUMBLE!!!!"  
  
With a twirl, Isabella produced a lariat from somewhere on her person and cracked it as an explosion of volcanic proportions plumed behind her. There were two thing Plusle and Minun noticed during this spectacle. One, Isabella's excitement overrode her characteristic drawl. Two, "(Where did the explosion come from?)"  
  
Isabella's Dragonite and Seviper inched their heads from behind their fired-up trainer. Apparently they were the ones who orchestrated the explosion, probably using their own attacks. They stared at the two Electric types with a deadpan, "(Roll with it please.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I don't need to say this, but I will anyway. Caecus mentioned the "Tohjo supercontinent". That's a term I came up with unless if someone else christened it. This is referring to the combined regions of Kanto and Johto. The name comes from Tohjo Falls, the place that connects Kanto with Johto in GSC and HGSS. 
> 
> As for chronology, let's assume this take places during when Ash is travelling in Sinnoh, meaning that Isabella and Caecus may be potential opponents for Lyra while she's doing her thing.


End file.
